


Cannonball

by Scyfymom13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 70s AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Army, Brooklyn, Disco, Dyads, End of the summer, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, High School, Kylo Ren is a water game, Light Angst, Luaus, NYC Landmarks, Reylo - Freeform, Shenanigans, Silly, Swimming Pools, Teens, Temiri Blagg - Freeform, background Han Solo, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/pseuds/Scyfymom13
Summary: Teens Rey, Ben and friends enjoy the summer of 77 in Brooklyn at the Exclusive Officers’ Club Pool learning about dyad marks.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Jannah, Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Paige Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 34
Collections: Force Dyad Celebration!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargazer1116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer1116/gifts), [EwoksAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwoksAreReal/gifts), [reyloanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloanne/gifts), [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Diving in headfirst with my first soulmate fic!
> 
> Brooklyn 77 - this story has been inspired by real some real life experiences :)
> 
> Musical Inspiration - the incomparable Bee Gees - Stayin Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Rey reached the high dive platform, she took one last look at her friends. Rose was just resurfacing from her handstand when she felt a sudden rush of pain behind her left knee. As she twisted her body to inspect the back of her leg, all six feet of her secret summer crush accidently bumped into her right side.

**> >>>>¥Rey¥<<<<<**

At the foot of the Verrazano Bridge, just beyond the Belt Parkway, sat Fort Hamilton Army Base. The area where the installation now stands saw quite a bit of tumultuous activity during the Revolution but more recently, happier times, marked the Bicentennial the year before. 

With the late August sun high over the mouth of the Hudson River, on the grounds of the exclusive Officers’ Club, is where Rey Kanata and her group of friends now sit in the shade of a small oak tree off to the side of the fenced off T-shaped pool. 

The summer of ‘77 in Brooklyn was as humid and hot as the daily headlines from the local newspapers – “Power Failure Blacks Out New York” followed by “.44 Caliber Killer’s Style – Couple Shot in Parked Car”. The latter occurring just a quarter of a mile away from where Rey and her young friends were excitedly poring over the old April issue of Vogue magazine featuring a toothy Farah Fawcett-Majors on the cover. 

Serial killers and power outages barely registered a minor blip on the radar of teenage girls who were more interested in finding out about “Dyad” marks. They did, however, join in with the rest of the city with a collective sigh of relief once power was restored and the bad guy apprehended. With the specter of high school on the horizon for this tight knit group of friends, the ONLY topic of discussion for the rest of the “Dog Days of August” was “DYAD” marks!

Joined by her friends Jannah Calrissian, Zorii Bliss, Kaydel Ko Connix, and the Tico sisters, Rose & Paige, Rey sat shoulder to freckled shoulder, wrapped in terry cloth towels, scouring through the women’s magazine searching for any article featuring the rare marks. 

Despite blackouts, record humidity and high-profile serial killers, the young teens were incredibly grateful to find themselves at a pool, in Brooklyn, during this summer’s intense heat wave.

It was just by luck that Jannah, an Army brat, transferred into the local Junior High School the second to last week of May and landed next to Rey in band class. Literally hitting it off right away, both aspiring percussionists. If they could, together, uncover the secrets of “Dyad” marks, then maybe they would each get to experience the magic of a first boyfriend or linger of their first kiss.

With the possibility of their most memorable summer, yet, the friends all have offered their immense gratitude to Jannah’s dad. One of the 2 newly reassigned Army Generals at Fort Hamilton, Lando Calrissian heartily sponsored the membership of Jannah’s new acquaintances at the exclusive Officers Club.

Rey and her friends gladly agreed to sign up for a volunteer initiative, “Helping Hands”, to assist the young families recently placed at the base. In return they had full use of the Club’s swimming pool and facilities which was way better than running through a fire hydrant fashioned with a sprinkler cap on the hot black top of the neighborhood streets.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

At the top of the hour, for 15 minutes, the pool deck was cleared for “Adult Swim” anyone older than 18. The lifeguards were incredibly strict in enforcing this rule, including Luke Skywalker. An Army veteran of the Vietnam War, it seemed that Luke’s sole job in life was to occupy the tall lifeguard chair overseeing the deeper end of the pool. Older Club members quickly enjoyed a brief respite before the hecticness of the following three quarters of the hour that was overtaken by the younger community at the Club. 

The warm breeze off the bay only helped to accentuate the rising humidity in the air. With the faint strains of the Bee Gees latest hit filtering over the amplifier located above the concession stand, Rey, her hair tied back in her signature 3 bun style and her friends unconsciously bobbed their heads to the infectious beat while waiting patiently in the shade for the shrill lifeguard’s whistle to signal the end of Adult Swim. 

“Here’s the article!” Rose exclaimed, as she spread the magazine open for her friends to see with one hand, PB&J in the other. 

Under the bolded caption, **“** **_Dyad Marks and Their Significance_ ** **”** , was the list of everything you need to know about the markings of the “Rare Dyad”. 

“Look!” Zorii pointed, her long blond braids hanging down her back, “It says that a dyad mark will appear on your skin when you come in close contact with your soulmate.” 

Jannah, gulping down her 7Up, nodded, “The matching mark will appear on the opposite area of your soulmate’s.”

Breathlessly, Rose continued, “The dyad mark may take the shape of something significant to both of those people.”

“I can’t wait to find my soulmate.” Kaydel opined, dreamily.

“I read somewhere that dyad marks rarely happen, like one in a billion pairings.” Paige snarked, “Anyway, you’ll have to wait and find your boobs first!”

The girls snickered at each other, all of them on the cusp of puberty, late bloomers it would seem.

“I think I’ll only get one more year out of this bathing suit.” Jannah sighed dramatically as she looked down at her navy blue and gold Danskin one piece. Her suit, which offset her beautiful dark skin, had a modest neckline. 

“Hopefully, I will be able to fill out something more mature next year.” She continued with an eye roll.

“Yeah, we can’t all be as built as Gwen Phasma.” agreed Kaydel who looked down, sheepishly, at her ridged purple 2 piece with a neon green whale pattern along the edge. 

Tossing a look over her shoulder in Gwen’s direction, Paige snorted, “She really is like clock work.” 

In unison, the group enviously side eyed the deep end of the pool where a blond, statuesque teenager was making her way up the high dive ladder. As she reached the top, the girls saw Gwen, in a plunging silver bikini, give a small salute and execute a perfect Swan Dive, barely a ripple traced as she sliced through the surface of the water.

In appreciation, there were catcalls shouted from the far side of the picnic area where a group of teenage boys congregated.

“I don’t know how she pulls that dive off without losing her top!” Paige exclaimed adjusting the strap on her one piece, similar in style to Jannah’s but light blue with a red racing stripe on the side. 

“Maybe when we all find our boobs, we’ll figure it out!” Kaydel shot back, smirking good naturedly, grabbing both of her small breasts. Laughing, the girls all rolled their eyes.

Both Paige and Zorii, a little more developed than the rest of the squad, wore modest 2 piece bathing suits. Paige filled out nicely in a black with white polka dot bikini and Zorii sported a solid hunter green one. Both girls constantly swapped their tops to change their looks from day to day.

The sound of the lifeguard’s whistling echoed across the Club, not a moment too soon.

“Looks like Adult Swim is over.” Rey said, adjusting the knot on her black halter top. 

“Let’s cool off for a bit before the guys over there,” Rey pointed, “take over the shallow end with their ridiculous game of Kylo Ren.”

As if on cue, the girls heard the strains of laughter, splashing and the bellowing of “Kylo” being called out. Both Paige & Jannah huffed in annoyance but then burst out into giggles. 

At the beginning of the summer, Rey and her friends bestowed upon this group of guys the nickname, “Knights of Ren” in honor of their insufferable and never-ending water game of “Kylo Ren” kind of like “Marco Polo”.

Rey looked up and could see that their game was in full swing. One of the “Knights”, the one with overly large ears and dimples had a kerchief over his face. He groped his way through the crowded pool in hopes of grabbing one of his friends. The girls watched as he awkwardly made his way around 2 elderly matrons who hadn’t exited the pool yet. 

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

“Ears” as Rey secretly referred to him, was the tallest of the gang. He was kind of broad shouldered and on the quiet side. She first noticed him at the kiddie pool, earlier in the summer. 

Rey was helping Major Blagg with her 2-year-old twins, Artie and Cate, and 4 year old, Temiri. The tall lanky teen was leading a sing-along of the diatonic scales, “Doe a Deer”. The dulcet tone of his voice had the tiny tots enthralled, especially little Bonnie Peavey, the granddaughter of the current Commander of the base. Rey noted that “Ears” was a natural with the happy youngsters. 

Rey tried really hard to be as nonchalant as possible around her girlfriends when it came to Ears. “The Knights of Ren” were constantly the topic of conversation whenever the group got together. Keeping her secret crush close to her heart, Rey was too embarrassed to admit to her friends that she took a liking to one of the boys that were basically the bane of their existence all summer.

As the summer weeks breezed by, Rey tried, in vain, to avoid making eye contact with him, but she really couldn’t help herself. Ears was just so sweet with the youngsters which endeared him even more to the young, angsty teen. 

One too many stolen glances is why Rey now found herself in the predicament of being caught in his gaze. His warm, goofy grin flattened into a frown as he bent down to address the fidgeting toddler at his feet. Before Rey quickly broke eye contact, she noted the young man’s eyes widened in surprise and a faint bloom of pink colored his cheeks. 

Blushing furiously herself, Rey quickly ducked her own head down, shifting her attention to the twin toddlers on the blanket next to her. Her heart was galloping, like Secretariat racing down the backstretch of the Belmont Stakes. Steadying herself, she busily handed chunky crayons to occupy the twins.

As the summer progressed, Rey’s hopeless crush on the lanky teenager progressed as well. She continued to steal glances in his direction any chance she could get.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Late in August, Rey found herself automatically searching for Ears as she arrived at the pool every morning. Today she spotted him and his very pasty redheaded chum, the one who always looked like he needed extra sunblock, already in the pool. Behind Ears was the dark-skinned youth with a brilliant smile, who now carefully submerged himself in hopes of not being tagged. 

“That’s Finn.” Rose whispered, catching the direction of Rey’s gaze. “I talked to him last week when I was on line in the Cantina, you know, the day we had hot dogs.” 

“What?!” Rey exclaimed, “You made contact and didn’t tell us!” 

“Tell us what?” Jannah asked as she pulled a hair tie around her seemingly untamable mane.

“Rose spoke to one of the Knights.” Rey indicated with a chin nod in their direction.

All eyes turned to Rose. 

“What,” Rose shrugged, a blush coloring her cheeks, “he was asking if any of us were going to that Luau party over Labor Day weekend.” 

“Shit, I forgot about that!” Paige exclaimed excitedly. 

“Oh, is that what it is?” Jannah asked, “My dad mentioned it, but I thought it was only for adults.”

“It is,” Paige explained animatedly, “we can sign up to work the party, maybe make a few extra bucks!”

“I wonder if any of the guys signed up.” Rey said looking over her shoulder in the general direction of the Knights, her eyes landing on Ears.

Following Rey’s gaze, Jannah and Kaydel’s attention were now drawn to the group of guys frolicking in the water. 

“I can ask Poe Dameron.” Paige stated as she rose from the blanket. Pointing to the more confident kid with a head full of dark curls. “He is our paperboy - you know that Rose.” 

Rose furiously slapped her sister’s hand down, “Don’t point, that’s rude!” Rose nearly shouted. 

This just brought more attention to the girls. Even the sandy haired, stocky boy, who was wading in the very shallow end of the pool now looked over to Rey and the girls’ location. 

The 6 friends unconsciously huddled together, presenting a united front, as if preparing for battle.

“What is the point of that game that they’re playing, anyway?” Rose snickered, throwing her towel on their blanket, “They’re already all wet.”

“Beats me!” laughed Rey shrugging her shoulders.

“Falcon!” called Paige as she raced ahead of her friends to jump in the pool feet first, dunking her head underwater. A sharp whistle and a wave from Skywalker’s Lifeguard chair admonished Paige as she surfaced.

Zorii and Jannah demurely waded in from the corner steps, quietly murmuring to each other about the Luau. 

“Oh no!” sighed Rose as she brought up the rear with Rey, “I hate handstands.”

“Falcon” was basically a code name for a dare that the girls would declare between themselves pretty much every time they were at the pool. Each of the friends intrepidly lined up by the low diving board to do their best handstands into the water. 

Their ritual, that had not gone unnoticed over the summer, earned the admiration of some of their younger charges. If any of the girls did not do the handstand, it was understood, a jump off the high dive was required. Rey, although the most athletic of the group, always chose the high dive. 

Rey laughed as Kaydel bounced a couple of times at the end of the low board before unceremoniously flipping herself into the pool. Making her way passed the tall Lifeguard chair, umbrella tilted for maximum shade, Rey squinted up to acknowledge Luke Skywalker with a brief nod of her chin. 

“Better safe, than sorry!” Rey thought to herself since swimming was NOT second nature to her. On the contrary, Rey was a little bit afraid of the water, but she would never let her friends know that.

From beyond the fencing, Rey heard her name being called.

“Hi, Miss Rey!” chirped little Bonnie Peavey and Temiri Blagg together, “Are you going to make a big splash?”

“I am,” she laughed as she gave the 4-year-olds a big wink, “I’ll come by after and take you both to the sprinklers if you want.” Rey looked up just in time to see a look of relief on Temiri’s mom’s face. 

“That would be splendid!” Major Blagg said as she herded her 2-year-old twins into a playpen set off in the cooling shade of one of the larger oak trees surrounding the pool.

“No problem!” Rey responded as she continued to the ladder. 

Before Rey reached the high dive platform, she took one last look at her friends. Rose was just resurfacing from her handstand when she felt a sudden rush of pain behind her left knee. As she twisted her body to inspect the back of her leg, all six feet of her secret summer crush accidently bumped into her right side.

“Oh, excuse me!” he squeaked, his ears flaming pink, as his face twisted into a grimace. “You can go before me.” The lanky boy nodded, offering Rey the ladder to the high dive.

“Age before beauty.” Rey smirked, as she magnanimously stepped to the side, amazed at the boldness that she suddenly summoned.

“Oh, um, sure.” Ears responded, a little more confidently, straightening his broad shoulders. A small smile graced his handsome face, as he turned to look directly into Rey’s golden hazel eyes, “Thanks.”

Reaching for the first rung, he pulled himself up the ladder quickly. 

Swooning from their brief interaction , Rey felt her stomach drop, her body igniting into a million July 4th fireworks. Glancing at the retreating form above her, Rey immediately spied what looked like the outline of a tiny butterfly appearing on the back of Ears’ right knee. 

Frozen in place and not quite realizing the implication of what just happened, Rey heard Jannah call her name. “Rey, hurry up! It looks like a storm is rolling in!” 

Shaking her head to clear the calamity of her senses, Rey responded to her friend, “Be right there!” 

Rey glanced at the top of the high dive to see Ears wobble as if his leg was about to buckle under him. 

Recovering quickly, the gangly teen jumped off the high dive into the pool with a perfect Jack-knife maneuver.

“Kriff, I have to follow that!” Rey said to herself under her breath, as she hauled herself up the ladder to the high dive. She reached the top of the platform and took in the view. Off to the west, beyond the longest suspension bridge in the U.S., Rey could clearly see the boiling clouds of a fast approaching storm crossing Staten Island. 

Surveying the pool below to make sure that the diving area was clear, Rey carefully walked to the edge of the diving board. She noticed to her left, on the pool deck, the “Knights of Ren” were catching a lecture from the blond headed Skywalker. On her right, Zorii just pulled herself up out of the pool.

Slightly to the Southeast, just past the edge of Coney Island, Rey saw a bright shock of lightning, the report of rolling thunder coiled through her body. Below, the lifeguard’s whistle urgently blew in her direction, signaling her to move. 

With the greying skies above becoming more ominous by the second, Rey decided a simple cannon ball would suffice, especially if she could leave a big splash for Temiri & Bonnie who were still looking through the chain link fence below. And if she could make enough waves to get the “Knights of Ren” to notice her, especially the cute one with the adorable ears, all the better!

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some minor edits to the first chapter - upped the count because 🤷🏼
> 
> Musical Inspiration - Bob Seger - Night Moves
> 
> “I was a little too tall could have used a few pounds  
> Tight pants points hardly renown  
> She was a black-haired beauty with big dark eyes  
> Points of her own settin way up high  
> Way up firm and high”

**  
> >>>>¥Ben¥<<<<<**

The spring of 1977 found General Leia Organa stationed at Fort Hamilton Army base. A sort of retirement for the General after her many years of exemplary service to her country. The base, nestled between the blue-collar communities of Bay Ridge and Dyker Heights, was one of 2 active garrisons nearest to NYC. Upon receipt of her orders, Leia was pleasantly surprised to discover that her twin, Luke Skywalker, was already assigned there. 

On her first arrival back in Brooklyn, taking a winding drive along the vista of Shore Road, Leia’s memories ached for younger times, when terms of endearment were laid bare and responded to with a cocky, “I know.” 

It was on the streets of Bay Ridge that Leia spent her most formative years. Her first job, at a local restaurant, which was still owned by the same family, was just a short bus ride away.

The cafe, Cloud City, was where young Leia first met the roguishly good looking Han Solo, her future husband. Struggling to put a massive carrot juicing machine back together, Leia, with a smirk, rejected Han’s offer of assistance at the time but the sparks between them danced.

Since then, and it seemed forever, Leia’s relationship with her husband, now famous Air Force Captain Han Solo, was both tenuous and tempestuous. He was loving and supportive, but mostly absent. 

Han and Leia both made trade offs to meet the needs of their lives’ trajectory, however, their overly sensitive son seemed to be the one to have to painfully endure his parents’ choices.

“Ben!” called Leia, impatiently, “I need you in front of me, pronto!” 

Leia Organa wasn’t one to be ignored, her no-nonsense style had earned her a great deal of respect as she worked her way up through the ranks of the U.S. Army. An ambitious woman in a man’s world, Leia Organa constantly had to rein herself in when dealing with her only son. 

Balancing pragmatic discipline and motherly affection was always extremely hard for her. If anything, though, Leia was dedicated, it just took her 17 years to get there! 

“Coming, Mom, I’m just finishing up.” Ben huffed, in frustration, calling down from his bedroom as he put the last tuck in on his neatly made bed. Sliding on a fresh pair of skivvies, his former pair soiled from the perfect wet dream of Jaclyn Smith, Ben tossed his underwear into his hamper. 

“Fuck, ‘Charlie’s Angels!’” he cursed as he adjusted himself inside his khaki shorts. Pulling a band tee shirt over his head, one he picked up from Bob Seger’s recent ‘Night Moves’ tour, Ben headed out of his room.

Bounding down the stairs, the 17-year-old made his way past the living room and walked quickly into the narrow kitchen, with the pleasant aroma of bacon and coffee beckoning.

“Good morning,” Leia smiled as Ben sauntered in, “I just wanted to remind you that I have to be at the base late, tonight. The Labor Day Luau committee is putting the agenda together and I have to sign off on it.” Patting Ben on the shoulder, Leia playfully ruffled her son’s hair.

“Oh, and Sweetheart, I want you to take the first shift with the 4-year-old class today at the pool.” Leia Organa continued, eyeing Ben, “And don’t think you are going to shirk your duties, again, this week.”

“I don’t care how many of your friends are going to be at the Officers’ Club. We have an agreement, you volunteer enough hours this summer,” Leia continued pointedly, “and your father will let you begin flight simulations in the fall.” 

Nothing would make Ben Organa Solo’s heart sing more than the thought of flying a plane. To follow in his father’s footsteps would be a dream come true. Nothing could compare to the adrenaline rush of maneuvering an F-16 fighter jet.

“I just have to overcome a bunch of 4-year-olds.” Ben internally groaned. At least he was able to make a few new friends since moving to Fort Hamilton. Surprisingly, there were 4 other boys around his age that were living at the installation.

15 year-old Dopheld Mitaka was originally from Kentucky. Even though he was shy like Ben, he had a wicked wrist for pinball and managed to rack up the high score at the local pizzeria that he & Ben discovered on one of their first forays off the base.

17 year-olds Poe Dameron & Finn Ileenium hailed from the West Coast. Both were much more outgoing and confident than either Ben or Dopheld, so they were the perfect foil to the more studious personalities of their new found friends. 

Red-headed Armitage Hux, also 16, transferred in after Ben. His father, an Air Force Captain as well, served in the U.S. European Command, Great Britain. The guys like to tease Hux over his posh sounding accent.

With school practically over and the weather in NYC turning warmer, an easy going routine was settled into quickly by the 5 young buddies. They got up early and headed out of the base down to the bicycle path that snaked along a 5 mile stretch of Shore Road. 

They discovered by riding northwest along the bike path they would reach the 69th street pier. An old wooden landing that used to serve as a port for the Staten Island Ferry. Many fishermen stood over the side of the pier in hopes of catching a bluefish or a striped bass. 

If the gang traveled southeast along the bike path, they would end up by the large Korvette’s shopping center and just down the road from there was a small amusement park, Nellie Bly’s.

However, since it was summer in the city, the best way to pass the sweltering days was at the T-shaped pool of the Officers’ Club on Fort Hamilton Army Base. 

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

After a couple of weeks, Ben and his friends stopped complaining about volunteering with the kids at the “Helping Hands” program, even though Ben heard it on a daily basis from his Mom, “It’s the least we can do for them.” 

No, acts of charity were not the driving force behind Ben and his friends’ newfound interest in their volunteerism. It was the fact that, all of a sudden, the five horny teenage boys found themselves in close proximity to several very pretty, very scantily clad girls, nicknaming them the ‘Black Squadron’.

Black Squadron became the main focus of Ben and his friends’ lustful fantasies as they furtively stole glances of the group interacting with the youngsters. On more than one occasion the chums had to run bodily interference or blockage to help hide the sudden rise in obvious interest of these counselors. 

It was one such morning that found Ben sauntering slowly towards the designated area to meet his first group of “Guppies”. Stretching to adjust his Eagles ‘Hotel California’ tee shirt over his trim waist, he pulled a cool pair of aviator sunglasses out of his back pocket and slid them in place, atop his large aquiline nose. He was mentally going over in his head the names of the children who would be his responsibility for the next hour or so.

“Hey Benny.” a shy curly haired girl waved at Ben. 

Smiling at the tyke, Ben replied. “Hi Bonnie, ready for some games?” 

Ben wouldn’t forget Bonnie Peavey or her significant relative. Her grandfather, Edrison Peavey, the current Commander of the Army vase, was just at his home last night, for dinner. 

Bonnie, dressed in a shiny blue bathing suit with a tiny butterfly pattern threaded throughout, shook her head enthusiastically. Tentatively she reached out for Ben’s hand to pull him closer to the group of children now circled around the cool spray of the sprinklers. 

The summer sun was just reaching its apex when Ben caught sight of HER. She was always surrounded by her friends, but she stood a little taller. Wearing an unusual hairdo and cute black bathing suit, Ben could easily pick her out in the crowd. He noticed her the second day at the Officers’ Club pool – all her friends were doing handstands off the low diving board, but she opted to cannonball off the high dive.

Every chance he’d get, Ben would surreptitiously feel the need to seek out her eyes. He could see a glow within her that was as bright as the torch held high by Lady Liberty in Hudson Bay just a few miles off in the distance. Ben couldn’t decide if her eyes were green, brown, or hazel. It just depended on the time of day that he caught the warm sunshine caressing her face. 

Today was no different. Ben quickly made his way to the kiddie pools, arriving just in time to gather the 4-year-olds for his designated hour. What started as a chore late in June was definitely turning out to be the highlight of his summer.

Poe and Finn had turned up next, both noticing Ben’s fixated attention that was clearly not the toddlers in his charge.

Following his line of sight, Poe and Finn turned to take in the ‘Squadron’ that was keeping Major Blagg’s children occupied about a dozen yards away. 

“You’ve got it bad for the leader, huh, Ben” Poe teased referring to the girl always wearing black. It was Poe who coined the nickname for the tempting group of girls that had been unknowingly taunting the guys since the start of summer.

As Hux and Mitaka joined the group, Finn and Poe automatically raised their hands to fistbump their friends hello. 

“The sign up sheet for the luau is up in the Cantina,” Mitaka declared, “they are looking for busboys, waiters and waitresses.”

“Maybe we can do some reconnaissance with Jannah Calrissian.” Finn said to Ben, “Her dad is a General like your mom.” 

“Yeah,” Ben replied, but not quite looking at Jannah, “That sounds familiar.”

“Ben,” Poe waved his hands in front of Ben’s eyes, “will you ask Jannah if her and the Squadron signed up for the luau?”

“Um, what?” Ben choked, clearly distracted by his crush. 

“Whatever,” Poe rolled his eyes covertly pointing in the girls’ direction, “We can ask Paige or Rose Tico, they’re the ones holding the twins.” Poe grinned, with a twinkle in his eye. “I have them on my paper route. I think their parents are a little strict, good tippers, though.”

“Hey, Ben.” Finn teased, with a knowing smile, as he leaned over to smack his friend’s shoulder, “Who do you have your eyes on?”

Blinking nervously, Ben could feel the tips of his large ears grow hot, “Um, no one, Finn,” Ben redirected, “let’s get started with these Guppies.” 

Ducking his head to look down at the circle, Ben called out, “Who is ready for ‘Simon Says’?” Eight little arms shot up and they settled in. 

Ben needed to sharpen his game, he desperately wanted to make eye contact again with the pretty brunette with her unusual hairdo but didn’t want to have to be relentlessly teased about it by his new friends. He felt awkward enough with his huge ears and giant nose and annoying moles dotting his face. He hoped he would get through the rest of July and August in one piece!

This newfound feeling, though, caught Ben by surprise. He felt like a string had been tied to his chest leaving him breathless and buzzing at the same time! The frisson of electricity he felt coursing through his veins gave him a hyper awareness of all his surroundings. 

The colors of the flowers seemed more vivid, the fresh smell of the ocean danced in his nostrils. Tart lemonade, quenching a thirst he had not realized that he was harboring. This was the feeling of his first real crush! A feeling that was akin to flying F-16 fighter jets but felt 1,000 times stronger!

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

The middle of August found the guys bored, as they lazily lounged under one of the large oak trees adjacent to the pool.

“Hey, look, it’s Phasma!” Poe’s eyebrows wagged in the general direction of the tall blond, “I bet she is going to jump off the high dive today!” 

“When doesn’t she jump off the high dive.” Ben mumble, disinterested, his eyes drifting across the pool in the direction of the girl with the three buns and the pretty eyes, they looked hazel today.

“I don’t think she misses a chance, ever.” smirked Hux, knowingly.

Mitaka, nodding his head enthusiastically, “I always admire her precision when she executes her dives.”

“Yeah, it’s the dive you are admiring, Mitaka, right.” Finn laughs, almost choking on his lemonade.

The 5 young men pause their banter, briefly to watch the Amazonian beauty make her way to the deep end of the pool.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

18-year-old Gwendolyn Phasma knew she had the goods and flaunted it every time she got the chance. It was just 2 short years ago, with a mouth full of braces and extra-large “clown shoes”, Gwen courageously faced down merciless bullying from her classmates. 

Since growing into her feet, and finally done with her “head gear”, Gwen was on the fast track to ASU in Tempe, Arizona with a full ride for, what else, but diving. She was going to make this summer be the most memorable one, if it was the last thing she’d do!

Sauntering passed the lifeguard, Phasma gave Luke a brief wink. She couldn’t judge his reaction though; his sunglasses hid his eyes and his expression always remained stoic. Easily ascending to the top of the high dive, the blond paused momentarily to compose herself. With a graceful leap she hit the edge of the diving board and effortlessly nailed a perfect Swan Dive.

Ben, still lost in a brief hazy daydream, snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his companions catcalling and whistling. With a thrown look over his shoulder, Ben watched as his Uncle Luke raised his whistle to his chapped lips. 

“What a blow hard.” Ben chuckled to himself, as he listened for the shrill call indicating the end of Adult Swim.

“Come on, guys!” Ben jumped up, and raced over to the pool.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Jumping into the shallow end, feet first, earned a strong condemnation from the vicinity of the lifeguard chair. 

Luke, calling to his nephew, “Ben, how many times do I have to remind you and your friends to just follow the rules, ok, there is no jumping into the pool.”

“Ok, Uncle Luke!” Ben embarrassedly huffed, as he looked around to see if anyone else heard the reprimand.

Poe swam up behind Ben and pulled him down into the water, “Your it, buddy,” he splashed as he pulled the kerchief over Ben’s eyes. 

“Ugh, ok!” Ben shrugged, spitting out a mouthful of water and shoving Poe off his back.

Ben’s voice, raspy from the chlorine, began to call ‘Kylo, Kylo’ stopping briefly, he listened to try and hear his friends respond with ‘Ren’. 

Blindly feeling his way along the ropes and buoys that line the lap lane, Ben accidentally grabbed Sergeant Snoke, who in turn lunged for Lieutenant Colonel Palpatine for balance and pulled both elderly women down into the water.

Mortified, Ben pulled the kerchief off his face. He gingerly helped both frail ladies to the side and then quickly jumped out of the pool. Ben, sent a brief prayer up to the Maker in the hopes that they wouldn’t complain to his mother.

“I’m taking a break.” Ben called over his shoulder as he grabbed his towel that was hanging nearby on the chain link fence.

Taking two deep breaths to settle himself, Ben heard the word ‘Falcon’ shouted from the opposite side of the pool deck. 

This was his chance, he had finally worked up the courage to say hi to the girl that had been starring in all his horny, wet dreams this long, hot summer. 

Ben knew she would make a beeline for the high dive; her friend group hadn’t done their handstands into the water yet, this afternoon.

Turning to hang his towel back up, Ben spied Bonnie Peavey on the other side of the fence playing with Major Blagg’s son, Temiri. 

Trying to avoid a delay, Ben ducked his head, but was too late. Bright eyed Bonnie spotted Ben and called his name.

“Oooh, Benny, your ears are sticking out like an elephant’s. You look pretty cute.” The toddler’s nose scrunched in a snort that somehow made Ben laugh as well.

“Kind of like Dumbo?” Ben said ruefully, looking down at the tyke. 

Holding her hands up to her face, the toddler realized that maybe that wasn’t the most appropriate thing to say, “No, not like that!” she responded, quickly retreating closer to Temiri.

“Good!” sighed Ben resolutely. 

He was just starting to stand up when a few feet away, he now heard Temiri & Bonnie call out to the girl with the three buns.

“Hey Rey.” the pair simultaneously chirped.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Looking up quickly, Ben finally could place a name to the goddess he worshipped all summer!

“Rey! Her name is Rey!” he wondered out loud.

Moving forward with a new sense of purpose, Ben closed the distance between himself and his crush. He blinked his eyes briefly, to commit this moment to his memory. He couldn’t believe that her name, Rey, was literally like ‘a drop of golden sun’!

In his haste, Ben missed her response to the toddlers, misjudged the distance between himself, the ladder and her. He snapped his eyes open, awkwardly bumping into her right side. 

The moment of physical contact burned into his skin, a whisper of what felt like fire stinging the back of his right leg. 

Stunned by his lack of prowess and rapidly losing his self confidence, Ben offered his apologies.

“Oh, excuse me!” he squeaked, his ears flaming pink, his face twisting into a grimace. Hoping to come off a little chivalrous, “You can go before me.” He nodded, offering Rey the ladder to the high dive.

The last thing Ben expected was to be graced with a blinding smile from Rey. For several moments, that seemed to stretch into an eternity, Ben stood still, all thoughts of leg pain banished from the forefront of his mind. 

“Age before beauty.” Rey smirked, as she magnanimously stepped to the side.

“Oh, um, sure.” he responded, a little more confidently. “Okay.”

Reaching for the first rung, he pulled himself up the ladder quickly.

“Kriff, what kind of response was that!” Ben angrily scolded himself. 

Shaking his head as he reached the top of the platform, Ben once again felt the slight stinging sensation on the back of his right leg. Wobbling to catch his balance, he reached inside himself and drew a grounding breath to steady his racing heart. 

Belying his frantic emotions, Ben looked down at his friends. He realized that this had been the best summer of his life, so far, and was hoping to introduce himself to the prettiest girl at the Fort Hamilton Army base the minute she pulled herself out of the water. 

Ben braced himself and jumped off the high dive with a perfect Jack Knife.

Hitting the deep water with a loud splash, Ben quickly made his way to the side to give Rey the berth she needed to make her jump.

Suddenly, several things happened at once.

“Ben!” Luke called, seemingly annoyed.

Pulling himself out of the water, Ben turned to face his Uncle.

Poe, Finn, Hux and Mitaka were lined in a semi circle around the hard nosed lifeguard.

“What now, Uncle Luke.” Ben rasped just as a crack of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Startled, Luke Skywalker turned his attention to Rey at the top of the high dive and urgently blew his whistle, signaling to her to quickly come down.

From his spot below, Ben could see Rey taking in her surroundings. Framed by the sudden dark clouds gathering behind her, in Ben’s eyes, Rey was an Empress, looking down over her subjects. Ben knew for sure, if she gave him the time of day when she climbed out of the pool, he would prostrate himself at her feet, given the chance.

He saw her glance over to Temiri and Bonnie, but her final gaze fixated on him.

With a steadying breath, Ben watched her calmly walk to the edge of the diving board.

Fixated on Rey, Ben expected her to take a practice spring before leaping into a cannonball. Much to his surprise, he marveled as Rey kicked up into a perfect handstand, toes pointed true north, back straight as a board. Watching, Ben held his breath for three counts, as Rey let her feet tip over to drop into the dark water below. Lightning flashed before his eyes, the thunder rolling through his soul.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyad surprises ………………¥¥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical Inspiration - Heart’s - “Little Queen”
> 
> “He was standing in the line,  
> thinking how you  
> Moved his mind  
> Feeling like he held you in his hand”

**> >>>>¥Dyads¥<<<<<**

The force of her stunt had Rey briefly touching the bottom of the 9 foot pool where she pushed herself back up to the now teeming surface.

It seemed that the moment she hit the water, the skies completely opened. 

Everyone at the Club made a mad dash to the Cantina to seek shelter.

Her friends were huddled off to the side excitedly shouting at each other over the deafening sounds of thunder.

Rose spotted Rey first, “That was amazing, I didn’t think you even knew how to do a handstand!” the petite black haired beauty remarked. 

Jannah, Zorii, Kaydel & Paige nodded their heads in agreement.

“Hey, Kanata!” Gwen called from a nearby bench, with an approving head bob, “Cool move!” 

Rey excitedly whispered to her friends, “I didn’t even think Gwen knew I existed!”

The storm seemed to blow through rather quickly and as the commotion died down and the crowd thinned out, Rey spied Bonnie and Temiri clinging to each other near the doorway.

Making her way over to check to see if they were ok, Rey was confronted with two sets of arms hugging around her knees.

“Rey!” they shrieked in unison, brushing their chubby cheeks along Rey’s leg.

“We didn’t see you come up for air!” sobbed Bonnie, her chubby cheeks all red.

“That wasn’t really a big splash.” complained Temiri with an eye roll.

Rey laughed, in spite of herself, as she leaned down to draw both youngsters into a tight hug.

Bonnie leaned up to whisper in Rey’s ear, “My friend, Ben, is behind you. He got you a towel.”

Suddenly, Rey felt an electric tension in the air. The fine hairs on the back of her neck rose like goose flesh. 

Shyly, looking over her shoulder, Rey’s gaze landed on the sweet smile of her dark haired crush. 

“Ben!” she whispered softly, afraid the spell she had fallen under would break.

Ben replied, gently, “Rey, your handstand was, um, impressive, most impressive,” as he gently wrapped her shoulders in the proffered fuzzy towel.

Ben could feel the heat of his blush rising, once again on his cheeks and the warmth spreading out towards the tips of his ears.

Turning to face the lanky teenager fully, Rey scrunched up her nose, fixing her pretty lips into a dimpled smile.

“Thank you.” she sighed, dreamily.

“Did you feel a weird stinging on the back of your leg,” Rey began, as Ben finished her sentence, “before you stepped on the ladder?”

In unison they responded with a quiet laugh, “Yeah.”

Rey’s breath hitched as she felt a slight tug on her towel.

Looking down, Bonnie and Temiri were both giggling up at Rey and Ben.

“Benny,” Bonnie laughed, pointing up at Ben’s head, “your ears are really, red!”

Rey turned to the toddler, as she gently reached out to caress, one of Ben’s ears, “They are, aren’t they.”

Automatically leaning into her touch, Ben’s eyes closed in utter bliss. 

Sidling up to the couple, both friend groups merged together.

“Wow! Jannah exclaimed pointing at the backs of Rey and Ben’s leg, “Are those matching Dyad marks, there?”

It was Rey’s turn to turn bright red, “What are you going on about, Jannah?” she asked, clearly confused.

“There!” Poe said, as he prodded behind Ben’s knee, “It kind of looks like a…”

“Butterflies, they are butterflies!” Bonnie said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Pulling on her suit, Bonnie pointed, “They look just like the design on my bathing suit.” 

Ben and Rey both let out a bark of laughter and bent down to pull the precocious toddler in for a brief hug.

Poe and Finn, let out a sugary “Awwww!” as they pretended to hug and kiss each other.

“Hey Dameron,” Paige smirked, “Did you guys sign up for the luau next week?”

Winking in reply, Poe softly grabbed Paige’s elbow and directed her away from the group, “Let’s go look at the sign up sheet, shall we.” he chuckled.

Quickly following her sister, Rose strained to her why Poe and Paige were talking so animatedly to one another.

Kaydel turned and slapped Mitaka’s arm, “Well now we know how to find a dyad mark, wanna help me find my boobs?” rendering both him and Hux speechless as both Jannah and Zorii cackled in unison off to the side.

Commander Peavey, materialized from an outer office, making his way to his granddaughter and her companion.

“Ok, Bonnie, Temiri,” the deep voiced officer said as he scooped her into his arms, “I think it is time to leave these teenagers alone.”

Waving goodbye to the large crew, Bonnie called, “See you tomorrow, Benny.” 

Speechless, Ben threw a small wave of his hand at Bonnie’s retreating smile.

“Hmm,” Rey smiled, as she watched Commander Peavey walk out of the Cantina with Bonnie, “seems like I have a bit of competition!” as she snuggled into the embrace of her newly found soulmate. 

Ben, returning her smile with a shy one of his own, placed his forehead against Rey’s and whispered, “I know.”

The bubble surrounding the pair thinned out, as the surrounding busyness of the Cantina intruded on Ben and Rey.

Ben, slowly backing up a couple of steps, breathed out, “I’d liked to formally introduce myself,” as he unconsciously raised his thumb to his slowly heaving chest. “I’m Sen Bolo,” stammering, his eyes widening in mortification, “I mean Ben Solo.” Biting his lip, Ben hoped his clumsiness didn't ruin his chance of getting to know this sprite of a girl before him that could complete his soul and balance his happiness. 

Reaching up to tuck a wet strand behind her ear, Ray murmured, “Kanata, Rey Kanata.” Shuffling her feet and drawing the warm fuzzy towel closer around her shoulders, magnetically drawn back into Ben’s orbit, “So now what?” 

Shrugging his shoulders as he gazed hypnotically into the kaleidoscope of green brightly emanating from Rey’s eyes, “Can I get your number?” Ben’s lopsided grin faltered, as his voice cracked, finding himself in uncharted territory. 

“Sure!” Rey responded as she fiddled with the tie on the halter of her bathing suit. 

“Here,” Poe said smugly, rescuing his friend from the awkwardness that seemed to be spreading out amongst both friend groups, “we’ve got a pen.” Smirking, Paige, who now stood shoulder to shoulder with Poe, tossed the pen at Rey.

Pulling her lips between her teeth and with a throaty sigh, Rey reached for Ben’s large hand caressing his palm softly with her thumb. Scrawling her phone number across his milky white palm, Rey smiled to herself as she drew a tiny butterfly after it.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family surprises.
> 
> CW - child abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Musical Inspiration - Fleetwood Mac - “Dreams” 
> 
> “Now, here I go again,  
> I see The crystal vision,  
> I keep my visions to myself,  
> It's only me, who wants to,  
> Wrap around your dreams ...”

**> >>>¥Family¥<<<<<**

As Ben flew down Fourth Avenue on his TIE Schwinn towards his house on 77th Street, he kept glancing down at the numbers drawn across his palm. As he recounted the day’s events in his head, his tumultuous feelings bounced between his chest, his stomach and the now painful erection that he was bravely sporting as he pedaled his bike home. Sweaty from the exertion of the ride and the hammering of his heart, Ben hopped off his bike as he pulled in front of his house.

The gray, three story residential home, set back from the sidewalk, was nestled between a large apartment building and a funeral parlor. Covered grates lined the curbside for the NYC subway that ran below the length of Fourth Avenue out to 95th street. 

An R train rumbled under Ben’s feet as he easily lifted the bike up onto his shoulder and raced up to the landing. Fishing his lock and key out of the zippered pocket of his hooded sweat jacket, Ben reached for the heavy chain he left on the stoop earlier and snaked it through the spokes of the bike to lock it in place.

Barreling noisily through the door, Ben fought his body hard, the adrenaline flowing through his veins threatened to consume him. Calming down he closed it with the softest creak; Ben knew he had to take care of his excitement immediately. The hardness between his legs was threatening combustion, and he wanted to avoid his mother at all costs.

Halfway up the staircase, headed to his room, Ben heard a muffled “hello” called from the kitchen. “Ben, I need you in here, now.” Leia’s voice demanded, brokering no chance of relief.

With a huff, Ben turned on his heels and headed back down towards the kitchen. Quickly shucking his sweatshirt off, he bunched it in his hands in the hopes that he could use it to hide his painful arousal.

Pushing through the swinging door, Ben nodded at his mother with a tight smile, “Mom…” The words died on Ben’s lips as he spied his father lounging in the breakfast nook. 

Han Solo sat on the solid bench, with his back against the wall, his arms spread wide across the ledge behind him and his black vest falling open across his broad chest. With a jaunty smile on his face and his long, booted legs spread akimbo beneath the low wooden table, Han smirked, “Hey kid, is that anyway to greet your old man?”

As the excitement from Rey deflated in his pants, the excitement in Ben’s heart bloomed in his chest as he took two steps across the kitchen to wrap his father in an awkward hug. 

“Dad!” Ben choked out in a whisper, overcome with emotion.

Han, who hadn’t seen his son in over three months, stood to give him a proper hug, “I know.”

Leia beamed up at her boys, reveling in their tender reunion.

Quickly dabbing the moisture at his eyes with his still fisted sweatshirt, Ben pulled back, “How long are you home for?”

Sliding back onto the bench, Han placed his elbows on the table and steepled his hands, “Looks like at least a few months. Your Mom mentioned that there’s going to be a party at the base.” Grinning, Han continued, “Oh, and Uncle Chewie is on leave, so he will be in for a couple of weeks.”

“Wow, really Uncle Chewie, too!” Ben joined his father in the nook, “Do you think we could go use the simulators?”

With a wide smile spreading across his face, crinkling up into his soft blues eyes, Han replied with a wink, “Sure, as long as it’s ok with your mother. Maybe we can even book some actual air time.”

“Wow, this day just keeps getting better!” Ben exalted, his fist pumping in the air.

“Oh, why so?” Leia interrupted with a knowing smirk, “Anything interesting to mention from the Club today? Commandant Peavey left a message earlier.” Leia nudged both Han and Ben’s elbows off the tables to place dinner plates and silverware in front of them.

Han perked up, shooting a look at his son, “Ben, did you get yourself in trouble?”

Blushing profusely, Ben’s eyes snapped to his Dad’s, “No, no trouble and I don’t want to talk about it right now,” as he fiddled with a fork.

Ben squirmed in his seat now that he was under the scrutiny of both of his parents, “It’s not a big deal.” Stubbornly, Ben relented, tapping the fork on the table, “I just may have been _bonded_ , you know, _dyad marks_ and things.”

Both Han and Leia’s eyes grew to the size of frisbees, Leia almost dropping the casserole dish of Chicken Supreme she just pulled from the oven.

“A dyad, you part of a dyad?” Leia wistfully grinned, as she set the pot on the table and pulled off the oven mitts.

“Who’s the girl?” Han asked slyly, his interest piqued.

“She’s a friend of Jannah Calrissian’s, Rey Kanata.” Ben explained as he continued to fiddle with his fork .

“Lando’s here?” Han shot a surprised look over at Leia.

A soft laugh bubbled out of Leia as she leveled her gaze on her husband, “Surprise!”

Ben was momentarily relieved that his parents’ attention diverted off him. A sudden, strong tug at his sternum jolted his body. Closing his eyes briefly, Ben could clearly see Rey’s freckled nose turning up to him, her eyes glimmering into his. Startled, his breath hitched.

Placing a warm hand on his arm, Leia asked Ben, “Is everything alright, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Mom.” Ben shook his head in acknowledgement, “By the way, me and the guys signed up to waiter or bus tables, for the luau this weekend.”

“Oh, good,” Leia responded around a mouthful of the Chicken Supreme, “So explain about the dyad marks.”

Huffing out through his nose, Ben answered, “All I know is one minute I was climbing up to the high dive and then the next I felt a sharp pain on the back of my leg.” Moving to stand, Ben turned around to show his parents the small darkened butterfly shape now residing behind his right knee.

“Amazing!” Han smugly smirked, “Did you get her number?”

Sheepishly, Ben held his hand up to display Rey’s handiwork written across his palm.”

Reaching to the counter behind her, Leia pulled open a draw and dug up a pen and paper, “Here, write it down so you don’t forget it.”

Ben gratefully took the proffered pen and paper, avoiding eye contact with his mom as he quickly jotted down the number.

Anxiously asking “May I please be excused?” Ben scraped the last of his dinner onto his fork and popped it into his mouth.

“Ben, I don’t need to give you the ‘talk’, do I?” Han teased as he raised his hands in air quotes. The second the words left his mouth, Leia reached across the table and gave Han a light slap on his forearm, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

“NO, DAD!” Ben’s face turned crimson with embarrassment, as he shoved his chair back and leapt from the table. Running from the kitchen, Ben took the stairs two at a time and retreated to his room.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Rey jumped out of the Tico’s car with a “Thanks, Mr. T, Rose, call me later!” Looking both ways before crossing 72nd Street, Rey darted between the two parked cars that sat in front of her limestone row house.

Running up the concrete porch steps, Rey rifled through the bottom of her denim bag for her front door key. Opening the wood-framed, glass door, Rey thought to herself, “ _A DYAD_!” a small, happy laugh clenched from her soul. The last time Rey felt this excited was when Maz, her foster mom, adopted her.

Loneliness and heartache were familiar emotions to Rey’s heart. Ever since she was found scavenging for food scraps along the boardwalk in Coney Island at the age of four, she could never quite shake these two strong feelings. 

The kindly police officers, who came across her scarfing down a half-eaten Nathan’s hot dog as she huddled behind the ticket booth of the famed ‘Wonder Wheel’, spent the rest of their tour walking her up and down the famous boardwalk in the hopes that someone looked familiar to her. 

To no avail, the attempts to find her parents by the officers were in vain. After filing a report at the Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue station, the desk sergeant had the patrolmen take little Rey to the offices of Child Protective Services in lower Manhattan. Rey doesn’t remember the incident or her parents, but she was allowed to read the police report after Maz adopted her when she turned thirteen. 

Bounding through the vestibule, Rey pushed through the entryway door into the small hallway off of the sitting room. Throwing her bag on the dark paneled bench that butted up against the staircase, Rey called out to Maz, “Mom, I’m home.” Rey was so thrilled to be bonded to someone in such an intimate way and couldn’t wait to share her news with her mom.

Brushing her hand across the small loveseat in the sitting room, in passing, Rey walked through the doorway into the tiny kitchen. Spying a note on the table, Rey grabbed it and read, “Down at the high school for a PTA thing, 6 - 8, dinner in the fridge.”

Placing the note back on the table, Rey glanced at the clock over the doorway, 6:50. Humming to herself, Rey absentmindedly opened the refrigerator and found a Tupperware container of last night’s meatloaf packed with a bit of mashed potatoes and peas. Popping the food into the microwave, Rey poured herself a glass of cherry Kool Aid.

Moving out onto the enclosed back porch that jutted from the kitchen, Rey placed her drink, fork and napkin on the cozy circular table. With the ring of the microwave indicating that the food was ready, Rey grabbed her dinner and enthusiastically tucked into her meal.

“Ben, his name is Ben Solo!” letting his name roll across her tongue as Rey laughed out loud to herself while mulling the day’s events in her head. All summer she had felt an unmistakable pull towards her secret crush and he turns out to be her _dyad_ , the other half of her soul.  
  


>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Cleaning up, Rey quickly rinsed her dinnerware and set it in the rack to dry. Spying the time, 7:45, Rey grabbed her denim bag by the front door and headed out to meet her mom at the high school around the corner from their house. Turning to lock the door behind her, Rey jumped down the front porch stairs and trotted down 72nd Street towards Xaverian HS on Shore Road. 

Maz, Rey’s adoptive mother, worked at the all boys Catholic high school on Shore Road which overlooked a park and the Hudson Bay. Employed in the lunchroom, Maz’s main duties were manning the pretzel cart that offered light snacks that the boys could grab during class changes between periods. 

The cart, set up on the lower level of the building, sat adjacent to three payphones. Maz’s friendly demeanor and diminutive stature endeared herself to the student population. She always had change for the phones or an understanding ear for self conscious students needing someone to talk to.

Today, though being the summer, Maz was tasked with overseeing a pre-semester function for the PTA. Shutting off the last of the lights in the auditorium, Maz was surprised to see Rey’s face peek through the glass of the main entrance of the school.

“Dear child, hello,.” Maz beamed, opening her arms for a warm embrace. Stepping out into the warm summer evening, the sunset off in the distance, Maz commented, “My sweet Rey, you look different!” The petite woman always exhibited an uncanny sixth sense especially when it came to her adoptive daughter and her sensitive moods. 

“Mom look!” Rey explained excitedly, turning around she pointed to the back of her leg, “It’s a _dyad_ mark!”

“Ahh, a little butterfly.” Maz remarked, admiring the dark mark behind her daughter’s knee.

“I always told you,” Maz gently grasped Rey’s hand, “that the belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.”

Rey laughed, grabbing Maz’s, “I knew you would say that!”

Curiously, Maz wondered, “Who’s the boy?

Rey breathlessly stammered, a full grinned spreading across her face, “Ben Solo.”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been three days since their dyad marks had emerged and Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of Ben and Ben couldn’t keep his hands off of Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1977 - Episode IV - ICONIC 
> 
> Hard eye roll, but I had to include it...
> 
> ~ Song Inspiration - “Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band”  
> by Meco

**> >>>>¥Friends¥<<<<<**

With the merger of their friend group, the teens found themselves congregating together under the shady oak trees on the periphery of the Club Pool. Blankets were shared as a few of the new friends paired off. 

Rose and Finn were playing a spirited game of Spit across from each other, cards flying quickly, as Rose threw Finn shy smiles every few minutes. 

Kaydel wormed her way between Mitaka and Hux who were presently debating the plot of the newest Summer Sci-Fi blockbuster, ‘Star Wars’. 

“That princess character is such a badass!” Kaydel interrupted, with a giggle, “She really knows how to take control of a situation!” The precocious girl winked at the dumbstruck boys. “And the space pirate is so sexy!” she went on, pursing her lips, “I’d snuggle that smuggler, anytime.”

Zorii, sitting in a sunny spot braiding Jannah’s hair, chimed in, “Oh, I like the blond guy, his blue eyes are so dreamy.” 

Jannah retorted, rolling her eyes, “But he’s so whiny, the robot, C-3PO, was funny, he had the best lines.”

Hux corrected Jannah with a snicker, “C-3PO is a _droid_. Figures you girls would just be focused on the actors’ looks. What really made the movie stand out were the cool special effects.”

Shaking his head enthusiastically, Mitaka agreed, “All the flying battle scenes were awesome. I might have to switch my Army ROTC training to the Air Force.”

Poe and Paige, with the strands of the silly disco version of the ‘Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band’ song by Meco following them, joined the chattering group. Dropping snacks and sodas from the concession as they passed each blanket, Paige and Poe stopped in front of a huge towel, spread out next to Finn and Rose.

“We should all do something after the luau this weekend.” Finn suggested, eyeing Rose over their game of cards. 

Rose looked up at Finn with a jerk, a blush fanning across her face.

“What do you mean, like the eleven of us?” Jannah asked from her perch in the warm afternoon sun.

“Guys, guys, I have a brilliant idea,” Poe said spreading his hands out wide like he was showing off a prize on ‘The Price is Right’, “Let’s bring our suits with us and go for a dip in the pool after the party.”

“Pool’s closed after 8,” Hux pointed out with a shrug, “the party is over at 9.”

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Poe whispers, “We’ll sneak in.”

“Pretty sure we can get in trouble,” Mitaka chuckled, “wouldn’t want to lose privileges.”

  
“It was only a suggestion.” Poe relented, shrugging his shoulders.

“Hey, we ran into Phasma on the line.” Paige whispered to the girls, “She introduced us to her cousin, Bazine.” Nonchalantly looking over her shoulder as she plopped down on her towel, Paige nodded, “Over there, the girl with the black bathing suit with the diamond pattern and the long black hair.” 

Poe interjected, to the guys, with a saucy wink, “Built like Phasma, you know what I mean.” Using his hands, he pantomimed to the front of his chest the universal sign for large breasts. Poe’s crude remark earned him a soft punch on the shoulder from Paige. 

“Solo!” Poe called, lobbing a bag of chips in his direction as he settled next to Paige on their large, red terry cloth towel.

“Hey, watch it!” Ben said as he snatched the bag before it hit Rey in the face. 

With an appreciative smile, Rey whispered, “Thanks, my hero!”

Ben met Rey’s eyes with a smirk, his wide chest puffing out.

It had been three days since their dyad marks had emerged and Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of Ben and Ben couldn’t keep his hands off of Rey. Their newly formed bond was intense.

Ben, leaning over the blanket that he and Rey were occupying nudged her elbow, “The sun is shifting, would you like me to put some sun lotion on your back?” as he dug a bottle of Coppertone from his backpack.

Looking up through her lashes, a blush spreading across her freckled nose, Rey smiled, “Sure, let me put my hair up.” Turning towards Zorii and Jannah, Rey asked, “Do you guys have a spare hair tie?”

Jannah flicked one off of her wrist and snapped it over to Rey without having to get up. Landing by her knee, Rey grabbed the band and wound it in her hair, twisting it into a single bun. Looking at Rose, Rey called over, “Do you think my hair is long enough to style it like the princess in ‘Star Wars’?”

Waiting for her reply, Rey looked over her shoulder at Ben as he squirted a dab of lotion between his large hands. Gulping, she was mesmerized by the way he rubbed his palms together.

“Sure,” Rose answered, keeping her eye on her card game, “we can try the next time we do a sleepover!”

Distracted by Ben and his large hands, Rey responded with a “Hmm, hmmm.”

Leaning up on his knees, Ben moved closer to Rey and gingerly brushed the top of her shoulder and rubbed the lotion in a small circular pattern across her skin. 

Gooseflesh arose on the back of Rey’s nape, Ben’s warm breath ghosting over her neck. 

As Ben continued down the length of her left arm, his fingertips sliding tentatively, his confidence increased with each inch of skin he covered.

Adrenaline flooded Rey’s veins as a surprising ache swooped low in her stomach. Working his way back up, Ben smoothly moved across the exposed section of her back and treated her right arm to the same ministrations. 

Shifting her position Rey daringly looked up at Ben, “If I lay down, could you do the back of my legs?” 

Ben bobbed his head ‘yes’ but it was the bob of Ben’s throat that caught Rey’s attention. Slowly moving into Ben’s space, Rey delicately left a brief kiss at the junction of his shoulder and his neck. Before pulling away, Rey was struck with a mixture of the clean smell of Irish Spring soap and baby powder.Rey adjusted her suit as she stretched face down on their blanket.

Stunned, Ben couldn’t believe the banquet of Rey laid out by his knees. The expanse of her long tanned legs were a feast to be devoured. 

Grabbing the lotion, Ben squeezed a dollop of the cream directly on the back of Rey’s upper thigh. Working from the top of her legs, Ben carefully spread the lotion down the toned muscles, lingering on her dyad mark. Massaging the lotion into Rey’s skin, Ben moved his hand back near Rey’s peachy bottom, daringly he drifted his fingers along the edge of her suit.

The low purr of satisfaction that escaped from Rey’s chest emboldened Ben’s hands to drift further between Rey’s legs, tantalizingly close to the place of his horniest desires. Pressing her legs together, Ben’s hand was momentarily caught. Ben surprised himself with a low growl that emanated from his throat. 

The shrill whistle from the pool broke the tension. Quickly sitting up, Rey glanced down to Ben’s swim trunks, her eyes mischievously glimmering with want.

Ben muttered, “Minx!” as he grabbed Rey and pulled her into his lap. Rey froze for a moment as the hardness of Ben’s lust now pushed into her round bottom.

“Falcon!” challenged Kaydel as she darted to the entrance of the pool, Hux and Mitaka in tow. 

Rose slowly moved from the towel, offering Finn a hand and pulled him to his feet, “Come on, Big Deal.” 

Laughing, the pair walked hand and hand behind Paige and Poe, as Zorii rushed past the foursome.

Jannah turned to Rey, “You guys coming?” she questioned, her eyebrows arching at her friend.

A blush bloomed across Ben’s face as Rey squirmed in his lap, giggling at his predicament. “Um, I think we’ll stay here for now,” Rey shrugged, “wouldn’t want to wash away the suntan lotion that Ben just, um, rubbed on me.”

With a cackle and a flip of her hand, Jannah turned and headed for the pool.

>>>>>¥¥ <<<<<


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing Ben’s eyes on her, Rey looked up and searched the room for her bonded half. Locking her sights on Ben, a rosy blush arose on Rey’s cheeks, a sweet smile gracing her face. With a small nod of her head, Rey acknowledged Ben’s longing gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Musical Inspiration - Elvis Presley - the King - RIP - August of ‘77
> 
> “Blue Hawaii”
> 
> “Come with me
> 
> While the moon is on the sea
> 
> The night is young
> 
> And so are we, so are we…”

**> >>>>¥Luau¥<<<<<**

Passing the stone fortified wall adjacent to the entrance, Ben and his friends pushed through the unassuming doors of the main garrison. Searching out Lieutenant Snap Wexley, the crew presented themselves for Luau duty. Poe and Hux were assigned to the bar while Mitaka, Finn and Ben would work as servers. 

Meandering past several administrative offices, the guys made their way to the ‘Hamilton Room’ on the first floor of the fort. During the week the room was used for catered luncheons or community card parties. On the weekends a fixed price brunch was offered to all Commissioned Officers and their guests. 

With its dark cherry, paneled walls and exposed red brick, the ‘Hamilton Room’ offered a more casual aesthetic compared to the formal dining rooms located on the second level. A deep burgundy carpet with an intricate yellow and hunter green floral design woven throughout, spreads from wall to wall. Large decorative, mirrored archways, that give the room the illusion of space, sit between the doorway to the hall and the entrance to the kitchen.

Spying Rey, Paige and Zorii by the French Doors that overlooked the pool, Ben threw a smile and a small wave in their direction as he and Poe made their way over.

“Hey Dameron,” Paige chuckled, “it looks like me, you and the Huxster behind the bar tonight!” 

Ben walked over to Rey and shyly bent down to brush a chaste kiss on her freckled cheek. Other than the stolen peck that Rey placed on his neck the other day, Ben hadn’t worked up the courage to give Rey a proper kiss. Ben could feel his anxiety rising, all he wanted to do was kiss Rey senseless, but having never really kissed a girl before, Ben realized he needed to overcome this major hurdle.

“Hey,” Rey smiled up at Ben, her eyes shining, “what’s your assignment?”

“I’m waitering,” Ben replied as he tied a long black apron around his waist, “so is Finn and Mitaka.”

Rose, with Finn in tow, walked over while donning a black satin vest, nodded in the direction of the banquet tables, “We’re on the trays.” Tossing Rey and Zorii a vest each, the three girls straightened themselves out and headed over to their service stations.

Jannah and Kaydel came through the doors, brandishing colorful, Hawaiian leis. Walking up to the group, the two girls passed out the kitschy paraphernalia, “Here,” Jannah leaned over with a smile, placing a lei over Hux’s head, “everyone gets one.”

“Thanks.” Hux muttered, his face turning crimson.

Vice-Admiral Amilyn Holdo, the event chairperson, stepped in the room and gave the high sign that the luau was starting. “I want you two,” she beckoned to Jannah and Kaydel, “you are my greeters this evening, everyone gets a lei.” 

Addressing Finn and Mitaka, Holdo commanded with a smile, “Look sharp, boys.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Finn responded with a winning smile. 

Throwing the crew a curt salute, the Vice-Admiral walked away.

“She’s so intimidating.” Mitaka nervously whispered with a comical eye roll.

Walking to the doorway, Kaydel and Jannah stood posted on both sides, Hawaiian leis looped around their arms.

Rey, flanked by Zorii and Rose, stood behind the banquet tables covered in a fun Hawaiian pineapple print. Each armed with a ladle, ready to politely spoon out the various offerings warming in the fancy chafing dishes at their stations. The delicious aroma of Baked Ham, Lyonnaise Potatoes and Prime Rib Roast filled the banquet hall. 

Various Army and visiting Navy personnel along with select VIPs started filing in. Immediately a line of hungry people queued up. The buzz of greetings grew louder through the room as the guests revelled in the picturesque views of the harbor and the Verrazano Bridge.

A small podium, set up on the far end of the room, doubled as a Disc Jockey booth. The twang of traditional Hawaiian music filtered through the ceiling speakers, lending an authentic tone to the evening’s festivities. The DJ, taking a drag of his cigarette, fiddled with the cheesy orange lei hanging about his neck, bopping along to the record spinning on the turntable.

General Organa, in a teal, floor length muumuu, a plastic orchard tucked into the intricate braid adorning her hair, grabbed the microphone and tapped it twice to get everyone’s attention. Accidentally knocking into the turntable, Leia grimaced. To the DJ’s horror, the sound of the needle scratched through the speakers. Startled by the disruption, the chatter of conversation died down. 

Shooting the DJ an apologetic look, Leia turned to the crowd and warmly greeted, “I just wanted to welcome everyone to our Labor Day Luau.” Polite applause rippled through the room in response. Continuing, Leia glanced to the DJ on her right, “Music tonight is being provided by B. Fett productions, so don’t be shy, the dance floor is open.” 

Gesturing towards the kitchen doors, Leia acknowledged, “I hope you are all enjoying the delicious spread prepared by the house staff.” Another round of scattered applause interrupted the General. 

“And a quick shout out to the kids volunteering tonight. Thank you for coming and enjoy the rest of the evening.” Handing the mic back to the entertainer, Leia made a beeline straight to her husband ensconced at the bar. 

Han, lazily perched on a barstool, sported a green Hawaiian shirt with palm trees and sailboats on it. A loud guffawed bellowed from his chest, shoulders shaking, at an apparent joke his very tall companion just delivered. 

“Chewie!” Leia greeted her old friend, stepping into his offered embrace, “It’s been ages.” 

“It has,” Chewie agreed, beaming at the General, “you’ve changed your hair.”

Laughing, Leia pressed her palm into her old friend’s hand, “Have you seen Ben yet?” Leia, craning her neck, scanned the room for the lanky teen.

Following Leia’s gaze, Chewie nodded, “I saw the lad quickly, when I came in, but didn’t get to say hello.” 

Han turned to Leia, eyes twinkling, “What’s your poison princess?”

Winking at her husband Leia answered “Gin and tonic with a lemon, minus the gin.” 

Laughing, the handsome pilot flagged down Poe, who was working closest to the reunited friends.

Nodding, Poe greeted them formally, “General Organa, Captain Solo, what can I get for you, sir?”

“Tonic water and lemon for the General, young man.” Han requested with a gentle air of command, “You’re Kes Dameron’s son, correct?”

Poe’s eyes sparkled at the recognition, “Yes, sir!”

Han let out a loud laugh and slapped Chewie on the back, “This is Kes’ kid, Poe this is Charlie Bacca, a good friend of your parents.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Poe offered, extending his proffered hand across the bar to meet Chewie, “Unfortunately, they won’t be here tonight, a last minute thing with their Unit.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” the disappointment plain on Han’s face, lowering his voice, “You know, me, Chewie and the General, here, assist the Pathfinders on occasion.”

“Han, that’s Top Secret information,” Leia chided with a chuckle, lightly punching Han’s arm.

Poe stood speechless, his eyebrows disappearing into his curly hairline. Finding his voice, Poe stammered,“I’ll tell them you said hi, sir!” as he placed the small tumbler on the bar in front of Leia. Smiling politely, Poe moved down to assist another officer.

Paige bumped into Poe as she maneuvered around him, “Sorry!” she murmured. Carefully she placed out small platters of Macadamia nuts and skewered pineapples for the party goers to nosh on. Glancing up at Leia, the spunky brunette smiled in greeting. The General smiled with a brief nod, wondering to herself if this was her son’s  _ dyad _ .

“Ben,” Han called to his son as he approached the bar, “Come say hi to Uncle Chewie.”

Reaching out to shake Chewie’s hand, Ben was abruptly pulled into a warm affectionate hug, “Hey Ben.” Chewie said, ruffling Ben’s hair.

Pulling out of the hug, Ben smiled up in admiration at the bear of the man before him, “It’s so good to see you, Uncle Chewie.”

“I hear you want to get some time up in the air,” Chewie smiled with a wink, “I can make a call out to Republic and maybe book it for next Thursday, if you want.”

Stunned, Ben enthusiastically shook his head, “Yes, but maybe Saturday? School starts next week.” Ben explained as a crazy idea popped into his head, “Could I bring a friend?” Ben stammered, his ears growing pink, “I’d have to check to see if she would be allowed, though.” 

“She?” Chewie grinned devilishly, looking over at Han, “Someone special, Ben?”

Leia had a soft smile on her face listening to the exchange while Han’s smirk grew wider and wider.

Answering his uncle with a strangled cough, Ben breathed out, “Yeah, brushing his hand through his hair, his eyes tracked to Rey on the other side of the hall, “She’s my  _ dyad _ , my soulmate.”

Chewie glancing in the direction of Ben’s gaze, asked, “Which girl?” 

Sensing Ben’s eyes on her, Rey looked up and searched the room for her bonded half. Locking her sights on Ben, a rosy blush arose on Rey’s cheeks, a sweet smile gracing her face. With a small nod of her head, Rey acknowledged Ben’s longing gaze.

Leia, keenly following Ben’s glance, noted the pretty server stationed behind the potatoes. “You’ll have to introduce us, Ben.” Leia whispered. Ben nodded briefly, “Ok, later, let me get back to work.”

“I’ll work out the details.” Chewie called as Ben hurriedly retreated to the kitchen.

Han, eyeing the buffet line, laughed, “I think I’m going to get some potatoes.”   


  
Leia grabbed Han’s arm smirking, “Wait for me.” 

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Ben from further embarrassment, Rey grabbed Ben’s balled fist and led him around the banquet table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Musical Inspiration - Foreigner - 
> 
> “It Feels Like the First Time”
> 
> “It feels like the first time
> 
> Feels like the very first time
> 
> It feels like the first time
> 
> It feels like the very first time”

**> >>>>¥Bali Ha’i¥<<<<<**

“Hold on Bazine,” Gwen called to her cousin as they headed for the ‘Hamilton Room’, “I just want to jump into the ladies to fix my lip gloss.”

“Oh, sure darlin,” the brunette drawled, her Georgia accent lilting on the end of ‘darlin’, “I could use a little powder on my nose, as well.”

Stepping through the restroom door, Gwen and her cousin, Bazine Netal, leaned over the marbled sinks in front of the backlit vanity mirror. 

Holding up a red tube, Gwen showed Baz, “I picked this up at Century’s, that big department store on 86th Street,” handing it over for closer inspection, Gwen smiled, “Strawberry flavored, it’s that ‘Lip Smackers’ brand.” 

“Cool!” Bazine smiled, reaching for the small decanter of “Love’s Baby Soft” perfume in a basket of toiletries on the counter. Spritzing herself, Bazine eyed the mirror. Running her pointer finger under her eyes, she delicately smoothed her smudged kohl eyeliner. 

Gwen, humming to the soft Hawaiian music drifting in from the party, reminded Baz, “So that was Poe Dameron and Paige Tico we ran into at the pool the other day.” 

Bazine nodded, “Sure, I remember them, are they a couple?” 

“I’m not sure.” Gwen leaned in with a tissue and blotted her Cupid’s bow, “Two of their friends from that clique bonded last week, you know _dyad_ marks, it caused quite a stir.”

“Wow!” Bazine’s eyes grew wide, “I really thought that was all superstitions and stuff.”

Gwen shook her blond head, “Yeah,” the movement fluffed out her feathered bangs framing her face, “it was crazy. I’ll introduce you to them, Rey and Ben.” 

Finishing up, Gwen tucked her red Gunne Sax blouse into a soft silvery midi skirt that swooshed about her knees.

“Gwen, be truthful, do I look ok?” Bazne twirled next to the sink, her wide black bell bottom pants flared out revealing her chunky platform form sandals. 

“You look great,” Gwen nodded, glancing in the mirror, “just fix your strap,” pointing at the offending scrap of fabric on Bazine’s black Lycra top. 

“One thing’s for sure, Baz,” Gwen smirked, “we are going to be the tallest gals here, tonight.”

Laughing, the pair headed out towards the luau down the hall. 

Approaching the doorway, Gwen and Bazine were greeted by Kaydel and Jannah, Hawaiian leis at the ready.

“Hey Phas,” Jannah grinned, placing a black lei around the tall blond’s neck.

“Aloha!” Kaydel greeted, handing a red lei to Bazine, “welcome!”

“Why, thank you!” Bazine drawled. Reaching out her finely manicured hand, she introduced herself, “I’m Gwen’s cousin, Bazine.”

Shaking the newcomer’s hand Kaydel smiled, “That’s Jannah and I’m Kaydel. You guys are just in time, the party is in full swing.”

Peeking over Kaydel’s head, the girls could see an impressive round of “Limbo” moving across the dance floor. Jannah jerked her thumb behind her, “Poe and Paige are working the bar with Hux.”

“Great!” Gwen threw the greeters a wink, “Let’s get some drinks.” Grabbing Bazine’s hand, the cousins headed for the bar.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

“Oh, shit!” Rey whispered to Zorii, her eyes on Han Solo and General Organa approaching, “Ben’s parents are headed this way!”

Trying to be nonchalant, Zorii turned towards the bar and could see the General and her husband working their way to the food station. “It’ll be fine,” Zorii bumped her friend's shoulder, “you’ve got nothing to worry about, right Rose.”

Rose shook her head, “Yes, you’ll be fine,” as she scooped a bit of ham onto a guest’s plate. Looking up at the bar, Rose’s eyes bulged, “Wow, look how tall Phasma and her cousin are!”

Both Rey and Zorii looked over at the twin Amazons flirting with Hux and Poe.

“Hmpf,” Rose sniffed, “How can Poe do that to Paige?”

“Do what?” Rey asked pivoting back to Rose.

“Um, I ...” Rose stammered indignantly, “you know, make goo goo eyes at those two when he’s been getting close with my sister.”

So preoccupied with the scene at the bar, the girls failed to notice Captain Solo and General Organa on the food queue, next in line.

“Boy, these potatoes look awfully good,” Han said loudly to get the girls’ attention.

Whipping her head around, Rey sheepishly greeted, “Oh, hi, General Organa, would you like some of these?”

Leia beamed up at Rey, “Oh, Sweetheart, that would be lovely,” as the General lifted her dinner plate to meet Rey’s potato filled ladle.

Materializing out of nowhere, Ben slid next to Rey at the serving station. 

“Mom, Dad,” Ben squeaked, his eyes bugging in his head, “This is my, um, friend, Rey!”

“Oh, come on now, son,” Han grinned smugly, “You can say she’s your girl.”

Rey felt the heat of the room exponentially increase. With a teasing pout, Rey looked up at Ben, “I am, aren’t I?” Ben dumbly shook his head in agreement.

With a loud bark of laughter, Han slapped his thigh and shook his head, “Oh, I really like her.” 

Saving Ben from further embarrassment, Rey grabbed Ben’s balled fist and led him around the banquet table. Cleaning her hands on the cloth towel that hung from her apron, Rey straightened herself out and offered a warm smile and a firm handshake to Ben’s dad, “I’m Rey Kanata, it is very nice to meet you, sir.”

“Captain Solo, at your service, but you can call me Han,” the affable Captain chuckled.

“Oh, I like her, too,” Leia winked, offering her hand to Rey, “Looks like you tamed two Solo men, tonight.” With a gentle laugh and a wink for Ben, Leia said, “Yeah, she’s a keeper.”

Walking away from the speechless teens, Leia locked pinkies with Han and directed him to a table overlooking the bay.

Batting her eyelashes up at Ben, Rey diffused the situation, “Walk me to the powder room, please,” as she led him towards the door, throwing a knowing look over to Zorii and Rose.

With a goofy grin, Ben allowed himself to be pulled out of the ‘Hamilton Room’ and down the hall. Finding a secluded alcove, Rey allowed Ben to crowd her against the wall. Gently she stroked her hands up Ben’s bare arms and looked longingly into his deep amber eyes.

Recovering from the awkwardness of his parents, Ben mumbled, “I didn’t mean for your introduction to my folks to go like that.”

“Hey,” Rey cupped Ben’s cheek, his skin pinking at her touch, “an apology isn’t necessary.” 

Closing his eyes to revel in Rey’s touch, Ben found himself in a fortunate position. Breathing in her scent, Ben opened his eyes to Rey’s, trained on his mouth.

“Rey, I’m going to kiss you, now.” Ben whispered huskily, as he sought her sweet, pink lips.

Nodding, Rey smiled and greeted Ben’s advance. Ben moaned at first contact, tentatively slipping his tongue along the pliant seam of Rey’s mouth. The taste of her bubblegum gloss doing things to his body. 

Shyly, Rey welcomed Ben’s soft reply as he gently licked into her, unsure tongues tasting the sweet desire of ambrosia for the first time. Like a spark igniting kindling, Rey felt her blood surge under her skin. Flinging her arms around Ben’s neck, she pulled his lanky body against hers.

With a low growl, Ben braced his hands on either side of Rey’s head and gently pressed his hardness between the warmth of Rey’s legs. Seeking friction, Rey responded with a gentle push of her hips. 

Ben froze. 

“Am I not doing this right?” Rey whispered, her eyes wide with lust, her own cheeks flaming with a rosy glow.

“You’re perfect,” Ben bashfully grinned, memorizing this moment.

“I just don’t think I can control myself much longer,” Ben nodded, hoping Rey would pick up on what he was trying to convey.

Throwing one hand over her mouth, Rey realized what Ben meant and moved back up against the wall to give him some needed relief. 

“I’m going to go use the bathroom,” Ben said quickly, adjusting himself as he looked around to make sure they were still alone. Moving towards the men’s lavatory, Ben hastily finished, “I’ll see you back inside!” 

As Rey slowly walked backwards towards the ‘Hamilton Room’, her face flushed, lips parted, she softly called, “Ben.” 

Stopping to meet Rey’s gaze before he stepped through the wood paneled door he heard her say, “That was the most perfect first kiss, ever.” 

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEAUTIFUL COMMISSION FROM THE TALENTED ~ Laura Barcali - @Reylocommissio1
> 
> Kudos and comments are a powerful thing, thank you for reading……¥¥


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaning in close, Ben whispered into Rey’s ear, his body once again prickling in excitement at the nearness of the other half of his heart, “I’ll go and do some reconnaissance, you guys can change back there.” Briefly brushing his hand across Rey’s back, Ben gently squeezed her shoulder and disappeared out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical Inspiration - Andy Gibb - “Shadow Dancing”
> 
> “Make it shine, make it rain, baby I know my way
> 
> I need that sweet sensation of living in your love
> 
> I can't breath when you're away, it pulls me down
> 
> You are the question and the answer am I
> 
> Only you can see me through
> 
> I leave it up to you”

**> >>>>¥Saturday Night Fever¥<<<<<**

A cloud of cigarette smoke floated above the ornate golden chandeliers high on the pristine ceilings. With the luau winding down, the volunteer staff scurried to break down the room so they could enjoy the first half of the last weekend of Summer.

Lowly whistling, Ben tried to grab Rey’s attention from the other side of the hall. 

Looking up from a chafing dish, scooping leftover potatoes into a plastic container, Rey met Ben’s inquiring glance with a slight bow of her head. Moving from table to table, Ben swiftly gathered the glasses, plates and silverware scattered across the nearly empty room.

Hux, Poe and Paige joined Finn and Mitaka in a concerted effort to have everything cleaned up quickly. Rose and Zorii carefully carried the water baths from the chafing dishes through the kitchen doors, barely making it to the sink.

“Ugh,” Rose grumbled as the water sloshed over the side of the sink and splashed her white shirt, “I’m glad we all decided on bathing suits and a change of clothes for tonight!”

Zorii agreed with a nervous laugh, “I just hope we don’t get in trouble.” 

Shrugging her shoulders, Rose trudged through the swinging doors almost knocking over Hux and Jannah.

“Yikes!” Rose cried reaching to steady the water bath the pair were carrying, “Here, let me get the door!”

Backing up to keep the door from swinging, Rose let them pass into the kitchen.

“Just pitching in,” Jannah smiled over her shoulder, “the faster the place gets cleaned the faster we can move on to, um, other things.”

Hux nodded in agreement, a subtle blush colored the bridge of his nose, “I can’t wait to jump into the pool,” wiping his hand across his sweaty brow, “bartending is really hard work!”

The pair stepped around Zorii and dumped their tray into the sink. Hux gently tugged the container out of Jannah’s hand with a shy smile, “I’ll stack this for you.”

Biting into her lower lip, Jannah rewarded his chivalry with a shy smile of her own.

“Oh, this is going to be a fun night,” Rose teased her friends as she followed Zorii back into the ‘Hamilton Room’ to retrieve the last chafing dish.

With the tables bussed clear, Paige, Jannah and Rose fanned out through the room gathering the tablecloths and napkins strewn about. On their heels, the guys methodically inverted all the chairs and set them on the banquet tables leaving the carpeted floor open. The whir of vacuums sprung to life as Rey, Zorii and Kaydel made quick work of the floor, zooming under every table.

Dropping the last of the cleaning rags in a hamper just inside the kitchen door, Poe turned to the group, “Let’s get this party started!”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

“Gwen,” Bazine complained, grabbing her cousin’s arm, “what am I going to do without a suit.” 

A devious smile played across Gwen’s face, “I’m sure we can figure it out!”

The pair had been apprised of the pool plan while hanging out at the bar chatting with Paige and Poe earlier. 

Quietly moving down a darkened hall, Phasma led her cousin to a door that connected into the Cantina, “Poe said to meet them here.”

Entering the employee locker room, Gwen spied a couple of extra large lifeguard tee shirts hanging on the back of a door. 

Grabbing them, Gwen tossed one at Bazine, “Here, this should do the trick.”

With only a bit of illumination from the red and white EXIT sign above the door, the girls quickly stripped down to their underwear and pulled on the tee shirts.

Movement from outside of the locker room startled the pair. Peeking around the door frame, Gwen was greeted first by Paige and Rose, then Rey and Ben shortly after.

Gwen whispered, “Where’s everyone else?” 

“They should be along any minute,” Paige indicated over her shoulder, “the other half got stuck talking to Lieutenant Wexley before leaving the hall.”

Moving over to a secluded corner, away from the girls, Ben pulled a small bag from under a bench. Earlier in the day, the guys stealthy stowed several pillowcases filled with their suits and towels in the locker room. 

Stepping further into a dark shadow, Ben quickly changed into his swim trunks, the humidity of the room clinging to his skin. Pulling a Jackson Browne tee shirt past his prominent ears, a surge of bravado filled Ben’s chest with warmth. The night’s events gave him confidence he never felt before.

Holding the bag with the girls' stuff, Ben rejoined the group and handed the bag to Rey, his eyes glimmering with anticipation.

Leaning in close, Ben whispered into Rey’s ear, his body once again prickling in excitement at the nearness of the other half of his heart, “I’ll go and do some reconnaissance, you guys can change back there.” Briefly brushing his hand across Rey’s back, Ben gently squeezed her shoulder and disappeared out the door.

An awkward silence fell across the room, Gwen and Bazine eyeing Rey curiously. Rose and Rey eyeing them back.

“Crap, I forgot,” Paige laughed, turning towards Rey, “This is Bazine, Gwen’s cousin.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Rey offered with a nod trying to get a read on Bazine’s face in the darkened locker room.

“Wow, a dyad pair!” Bazine blurted, enthusiastically, “That’s so super rare, isn’t it?”

Rey realized that Gwen clearly filled her cousin in on the past week’s events between herself and Ben.

Stammering, Rey shuffled around the group to change into her suit, mumbling, “Yeah, it’s still kind of new and a lot to take in.” 

But just the thought of her soulmate had a smile erupting across Rey’s face. Looking up at Bazine, her blinding grin lighting up the locker room, Rey confided, “Ben is amazing!”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

“Dameron, a word, young man!” Lieutenant Snap Wexley flagged the teen down, exiting his office. 

Stopping in his tracks, Poe quickly waved to Hux and the crew, motioning to go on without him. Turning on his heels and turning up the charm, Poe addressed the superior officer with a salute, “Hey, Lieu Wexley, sir.”

With a gruff laugh, Lieutenant Wexley returned in kind, “At ease, boy. I just wanted to express my gratitude. You and your friends did a fine job tonight.” 

Pulling a pack of smokes from his pocket, Wexley continued, “Are you doing ROTC at your high school this Fall?” Patiently waiting for Poe’s reply, Wexley lit his cigarette and pulled a long drag.

Smiling, Poe explained, “Not sure if they offer it.” 

Suddenly noticing Finn standing behind a door just a few feet away, Poe grimaced and shrugged, “New school and all.” 

“Which school?” Wexley asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, the all boys one on Shore Road, Xaverian.” Poe relayed, eyeing Finn’s position, “A bunch of us are transferring in - myself, Ileenium, and Solo.”

“Ah, I’ll have to reach out to the principal,” Wexley took another drag of his cigarette, “and see if that would be something we can initiate or expand on.” 

Poe glanced at his wristwatch, “Sorry to cut this short, sir…” his voice trailing off as the Lieutenant jovially slapped his back. 

Turning towards the exit, Wexley urged his companion on, “I’ll walk you out, Dameron.” 

Looking over his shoulder at Finn, still hidden by one of the administrative offices, Poe followed the Lieutenant out the door. 

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanning the perimeter of the Officers’ Club grounds, Ben spied no sign of life. Glancing over to the pool, he saw the underwater lights emanating in a shimmering glow from beneath the still surface. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Musical Inspiration - Carly Simon - “Nobody Does it Better”
> 
> “The way that you hold me  
> Whenever you hold me  
> There's some kind of magic inside you”

**> >>>>¥All Wet¥<<<<<**

Lounging on the rich, leather upholstered chair in Leia’s office, Han had his long legs perched on top of an old ornate desk, legs easily crossed. The desk, perhaps an heirloom from the Civil War, probably belonged to Commander Abner Doubleday, back in 1862. This information however, Han wasn’t privy to, hence his laid back demeanor. 

With his elbows stretched out and his hands behind his head, Han wisecracked, “Hey Princess, you’ve got a nice dig, here.” With a wag of his eyebrows he suggested, “It would be fun to christen this place, you know what I mean.” 

“Get your feet down, Flyboy,” Leia jibed at Han, swatting his boots to the floor. Stepping around the bulky furniture to better scold her husband, “You’re such a scoundrel sometimes!”

“Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that,” Han laughed, grabbing his petite wife and snuggling her onto his lap. “I missed you so much,” he whispered huskily into Leia’s ear.

Humming lowly, Leia met Han’s eyes, “Hmm, I missed you, too.” Brushing a quick kiss across his lips, the diminutive General struggled off Han’s lap.

“I have a plan,” Leia smirked, looking at her watch, “he should be here in a minute.”

Not three seconds later, there was a soft rap on the General’s door. Standing, Han straightened out his Hawaiian shirt to greet Leia’s mysterious visitor.

Pushing through the door, Leia’s sandy haired twin appeared. 

“Han!” Luke greeted his brother in law with a firm hug and a wide smile, “When did you get in?”

“A couple of days ago, how’s your hand?” Han carefully asked, wiggling his fingers.

“Not too bad,” Luke stepped forward to show Han his light-weight, carbon fiber prosthetic, “The synthetic sockets were designed, custom for me.”

Han shook his head in wonder, “Amazing!” 

“Ok, ok,” Leia grinned, good naturedly rolling her eyes, “so my brother’s the Bionic Man, now.”

Turning to Luke, Leia set her tone a little more seriously, “This is my darkest hour, Luke, you are our only hope.” Luke laughed, waiting for his sister to finish.

Leia gestured, “If I don’t get some alone time with my husband,” her hands splaying out in air quotes around  _ ‘alone time’ _ , “I’m going to declare WWIII!”

“What can I do?” Luke offered, selflessly.

“Keep an eye out for our scheming son, and his up-to-no good friends.” Leia laughed, looking over at Han with a devilish smile.

“What’s my naughty nephew up to now?” Luke smirked, his blue eyes twinkling.

“Him and his friends are planning to take a dip in the pool,” Leia glanced at the clock set over the office door, “right about now.”

“Woah,” Han’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Ben really is starting to take after his old man!”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Scanning the perimeter of the Officers’ Club grounds, Ben spied no sign of life. Glancing over to the pool, he saw the underwater lights emanating in a shimmering glow from beneath the still surface. 

A low hum of traffic buzzed off in the distance from the Belt Parkway. Looking up over the Bridge into the night, Ben noticed stars emerging against the inky black canvas of the late summer sky, planes cued up in a landing pattern headed to JFK Airport.

Retreating to the entrance of the Cantina, Ben was met by a bevy of bodies. 

“Coast is clear.” Ben reported, beckoning his friends out into the warm, humid night. Searching Rey out, Ben pulled his girl in close, their bond humming between them. 

“Where’s Poe?” Ben demanded, a bad feeling crept under his skin.

Laughing, Finn reported, “He was waylaid by, Wexley,” Shaking his head, Finn smiled, “I’m sure he’ll be along soon, you know how cool and collected Dameron is with the adults!” 

Hux and Mitaka both laughed at this sentiment, Hux adding, “Remember that time he sweet talked his way out of doing KP when Peavey caught him smoking.” 

Mitaka agreed, “I don't know, Poe can just be a real smooth talker.”

Several of the girls nodded in agreement, throwing secret smiles at each other. Poe Dameron was definitely a subject of discussion this past summer. Poe’s ‘attributes’ we’re definitely covered in detail.

Gwen, taking charge, cleared her throat, “Let’s check out the water,” nodding over to the empty pool, “no sense wasting time.”

“I hope the gate’s not locked.” Jannah pointed at the padlock hanging from the thick chain looped between the cyclone fencing.

“Only one way to find out,” Gwen boldly suggested, her oversized lifeguard tee brushing just below her peachy bottom. Shoulder to shoulder with Bazine, the pair reached the gate. Bazine held up the thick chain as Gwen examined the heavy padlock. Much to everyone’s surprise, the lock hung open. 

Quietly removing the chain, Ben coiled the links and laid it just inside the gate with the padlock on top. Spreading out, the friends beelined to the edge of the pool. 

Jannah grabbed Hux’s hand and led him across the asphalt to the other side, closer to the lifeguard chair. 

Following their retreating backs, Paige snickered, “Didn’t see that coming.”

A low ripple of chuckles erupted from the group. Mitaka sat down, dipping his legs in quickly. Lowering himself into the water, “Woah, it’s pretty warm,” he chattered. Zorii and Kaydel bravely followed. 

Finn and Rose drifted towards the stairs in the shallow end, wading in up to their knees. 

Gwen and Bazine headed for the ladder closer to the deep end. Mitaka and Finn’s eyes were drawn to their long legs and the tantalizing offering of what was just below the edges of the girls’ tee shirts.

“Hey,” Rose hissed, splashing Finn, “Don’t be rude.”

Finn turned and laughed as he pulled Rose deeper into the water, “Who’s being rude?” Wrapping his arms around Rose’s waist, he dunked her under. 

“Stop manhandling my sister!” Paige called, grinning, “Rose, I’ll save you!” diving in after them.

Ben tugged Rey towards the high dive platform, away from their friends. Glancing down where Rey laced her fingers with his, Ben’s throat hitched at Rey’s dimpled smile, her lower lip pulled beneath her front teeth. The lowlights from the landscaped grounds and the twinkling from the Verrazano in the distance cast a magical mood over the pair. 

Hidden from the others behind the ladder for the diving platform, Ben whispered, “Back to where it all started.” Tucking his knuckle under Rey’s chin to tilt her head just slightly back, Ben sought Rey’s lips. 

“Rey.” Ben hushed, her name falling from his lips in benediction, gooseflesh arising on the fine hairs of his arms, his gaze burrowing into the dark green pools of Rey’s shining eyes. “You really are here with me,” Ben’s voice quivered, “Can I lock this memory away forever, because I really want to.”

Boldly pulling Ben closer, Rey nodded, “Yes.” Snaking her arms slowly around his neck, Rey eagerly pulled Ben impossibly closer, murmuring against his plush offering. Once again their bodies responded, with little finesse but entirely urgent. 

Ben first focused on Rey's soft tongue, gently sucking, coaxing every soft mewl and sigh he could from Rey’s soul. Savoring the satisfaction of quenching the intense thirst he harbored all week, Ben tentatively moved his large palms to trace the ladder of Rey’s rib cage. His long fingers caressing the smooth satin of Rey’s bare back, fingertips caressing her delicate spine. Slowly tracing his thumbs along Rey’s halter top, they settled over her suit just below second base. 

Breaking their kiss for a moment, Rey’s eyes closed, a dreamy hum drifted from her throat. Ben mesmerized by Rey’s thick lashes splaying high on her freckled cheeks, let out a throaty hum of his own. 

Shifting herself, seeking friction, Rey slowly sought Ben’s hardness along the seam of her shorts. A low growl purred from deep in Ben’s chest, leaning into Rey, further.

**_SWOOSH!_ ** A loud thump off to the couple’s left interrupted the pair.

Both stilling, two sets of eyes turned to the sound of rattling. Springing apart as if burned by fire, Rey and Ben sought out their ill timed intrusion. Looking up, Ben barely made out the outline of Poe Dameron as he scaled the cyclone fence. Lowering himself to the ground carefully, Poe landed on the pool deck with a soft thud.

“Miss me?” Poe grinned at Ben and Rey, the smugness of his smile had them both wondering how long he observed their heated interlude.

Letting out a loud huff, Ben choked, “Poe, you made it, we were starting to worry.”

With a wink, Poe reached over his shoulders to pull off his tee, “Yeah, you two totally look worried.” Calling out to the rest of the gang, “KYLO REN!” Poe jumped into the deep end of the pool to the delight of their friends.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

The second floor of the garrison offered 2 formal dining rooms. The Washington Room, generally used for Black Tie events and The Jefferson Room, a tad more casual; appropriate for large family gatherings. 

The Jefferson Room offered two perks. Perk one, a wall to wall bar, stocked with top shelf liquor, occupying the far wall of the room. Perk two, it had an open air balcony with seating, offering the best view of New York Harbor.

“Corellian Whiskey good?” Luke queried his companion, rifling behind the bar to scrounge a pair of low ball tumblers.

“Sure!” grinned Chewie, “I’ll have one for the road.”

Setting the glasses on the bar, Luke poured generous shots in each.

“Ah, to be young again,” Chewie raised his glass towards Luke as the pair made their way out onto the darkened balcony. From their perch they had a perfect view of the crew in the pool. 

Clinking in response to Chewie’s salutation, Luke chuckled, “Yeah, my sister owes me big time.”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Congregating in the middle of the pool, the friends demanded to hear Poe’s account of what happened with Lieutenant Wexley. “Not much to tell,” Poe shrugged, “I just walked out and headed towards the Commissary and then doubled back along Sheridan Loop.” 

Floating with her shoulders below the water, Paige wondered, “Why did you climb the fence?”

“Isn’t that how you got in here?” Poe looked around expectantly.

Gwen pointed towards the entrance, “Tha padlock was open, we just walked right in.”

“Well then, I just wanted to make a dramatic entrance!” Poe laughed, dunking himself under the water.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting side by side in the dewy grass, their feet entangled in about an inch of standing water, Ben tenderly brushed his arm across Rey’s back to mold her into his side. A pair of contented sighs arose from their bond, the air between them pulse with purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Musical Inspiration - Andy Gibb - (Love is) Thicker than Water
> 
> “Love is higher than a mountain  
> Love is thicker than water  
> You are this dreamers only dream  
> Heaven's angel , devil's daughter”
> 
> Yeah, I upped the chapter count, again………to all celebrating, Merry Christmas, 🎄

**  
> >>>>¥Watersports¥<<<<<**

Swimming over to the edge of the pool, Ben tugged Rey into his broad chest. Enjoying a moment of quiet, Rey gently traced a path across Ben’s wet skin, following a rivulet of water that slid down from Ben’s angular chin into the divot below his right pectoral muscle.

A zing of electricity zapped through the pair. Huskily swallowing, Ben whispered, “Let’s check out the wading pool.”

With a nod of agreement, Rey let Ben lead her over to the steps just as the rest of the crew kicked the entertainment up a notch.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

“Ohh, Mitaka!” Kaydel grinned, squeezing the shy teen’s bicep, “You’ve been working out. Feel this, Zorii!”

Swimming over to the pair lounging across the lane markers, Zorii bobbed on her tiptoes, the bottom of the pool sloping towards the deep end. Grabbing Mitaka’s arm to steady herself, Zorii sputtered, with a laugh, “Hmmm, where have you been hiding this all summer?”

Overcome by the attention, Mitaka gulped, “I dunno, me and Finn have just been hitting the weight room twice a week.” 

At the sound of his name, Finn slid under the water and surfaced between Rose’s legs, lifting her up onto his shoulders, “I’ve got you, Rosie!”

Shuddering from the breeze blowing across her shoulders, Rose grabbed the top of Finn’s forehead to keep her balance. “Oi, stay still!” she shrieked, splashing her feet into Finn’s muscled abdomen.

Gwen boisterously called from the ladder, “Chicken fight!” 

Hux and Jannah, rematerializing from the other side of the pool, joined in while Poe lifted Paige onto his back.

Bazine and Gwen slipped into the pool. Mindful of the tee shirts clinging to their chest, neither did anything to hide the points of their well endowed virtue. This earned brief stares from Poe and Hux.

Kicking the water next to Poe’s arm, Paige warned, “I’m right here.” 

Poe, such an insufferable flirt, just laughed and splashed Paige back.

Kaydel dragged Mitaka to the center of the pool to join in the fun. 

“Come on, big boy,” Kaydel squatted in front of Mitaka, shoulders below the surface of the pool, “hop on!”

Completely dumbfounded, a red faced Mitaka couldn’t tell if Kaydel was joking or being absolutely serious. 

Stealthily slithering up behind him, Gwen encircled Mitaka's waist and pulled him under the water.

Thrashing with a laugh, Mitaka, pushed his sandy hair off of his eyes, surfacing into Gwen bouncing bosom. Before he could enjoy the benefit that the fates had thrust upon him, Kaydel tackled him back under. Surprised by the ambush, Mitaka grabbed hold of the first thing he could reach.

Shooting out of the water with Kaydel’s neon green whale patterned bikini top, Mitaka smiled smugly over at Poe and Hux. Each with their eyes bulging, they watched Mitaka fling the top around like a flag over his head. 

“That’ll teach you!” Mitaka chortled, over the din of the humming highway nearby.

Bazine and Zorii dove over to Kaydel to offer her cover, while Gwen lunged for the bathing suit.

Free spirited Kaydel turned her back to her friends and flashed the Verrazano Bridge in the distance with a shout of glee.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

The wading area was outside of the gates of the main pool. Set back along a row of well manicured shrubbery, the darkened corner offered a bit more privacy. The sound of splashing and laughter breezed through the lush bushes softly lit by ground lights.

Sitting side by side in the dewy grass, their feet entangled in about an inch of standing water, Ben tenderly brushed his arm across Rey’s back to mold her into his side. A pair of contented sighs arose from their bond, the air between them pulse with purpose. 

“This has been the best night of the summer, so far!” Rey declared breathlessly, moving to kneel next to Ben’s hip. Forcing him to lay back, Ben’s knees angled up, offering Rey her own personal lounge. Gingerly straddling his muscular stomach, Rey sank further into Ben’s lap, her back propped against Ben’s thick thighs.

Shifting her feet, Rey carefully placed her ankles on either side of Ben’s head, mindful of his adorably prominent ears, “Is this ok, I’m not too heavy for you?”

“Not heavy at all.” Ben gulped, tracing his large palms delicately along Rey’s shin to the tops of her knees. Squirming for a better position, Ben lowly groaned, his firmly erect interest pressed into the seam of Rey’s round bottom.

Leaning forward, Rey tickled the crook of Ben’s shoulder, giggling softly. With as much grace as a bull in a china shop, Ben throatily chuckled, “Hey!” jerking sideways to avoid Rey’s onslaught. 

Continuing to tease, Rey dug both hands into Ben’s sensitive neck.

“Two can play at that game!” Ben snickered, curling himself up into a sitting position. 

Twisting to try to avoid Ben’s hands, now easily spanning across her stomach, Rey laughed happily. Squeezing her closer, a strangled moan fell from Ben’s lips, his hardness now pressed into Rey’s soft mons. 

“Oh Ben!” Rey sweetly whispered, her eyes drawn to Ben’s determined gaze, rocked slowly against his hardened bulge. Ben slowed his heaving chest with a deep pull of air. Licking his plush lips, he placed his hot open mouth over Rey’s wanting smile. 

Enthusiastically, Rey welcomed Ben’s soft tongue, caressing it with her own. Turning himself gently, Ben lowered Rey to the grass, now sticky from the rising humidity in the night air. “Is this ok, for you?” Ben asked, 

Looking up at Ben, wet hair cascading around her face and a dimpled smile gleaming in the soft surrounding lights, Rey whispered, “Yes.”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the hair on Ben’s forearms rose in anticipation. Reaching for the handset, Ben placed the phone up to his large ear and voiced a gruff, “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Musical Inspiration - Eagles - “New Kid in Town”
> 
> “There's talk on the street, it sounds so familiar  
> Great expectations everybody's watching you  
> People you meet, they all seem to know you  
> Even your old friends treat you like you're something new”

**  
> >>>>¥New Kids in Town¥<<<<<**

Poe and Finn raced their bikes along Shore Road in the wake of the X27 MTA bus making local stops along the tree lined vista. Reaching Bay Ridge Parkway, the pair slowed to a stop to meet Ben, loitering on the park side of Shore Road, leaning on his TIE Schwinn. Grunting, Ben muttered, “What’s up.” 

“The exhaust from the express bus is brutal,” Finn nodded, complaining with an exaggerated cough, waving his hand past his nose.

“Yeah, every time we were able to pass it,” Poe explained breathlessly, “we’d hit a hill and it would catch up.”

“Maybe we should meet on Colonial Road,” Ben nodded, looking up the block, “no bus route.” 

Turning together to see another express bus drive by, the trio hopped on their bikes and wound their way up the last curved hill and coasted down to the front entrance of their new school. 

“We passed Rey and Zorii’s school, out on 99th Street.” Poe mentioned, as he locked his bicycle on the rack.

Straightening up, Ben brushed his unruly mane off of his face, “Did you see the girls?” Interested in any news of his _dyad_.

“Nah, too early.” Finn pointed out, grabbing his knapsack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Working their way to the front entrance of Xaverian HS, the friends mounted the concrete steps, two at a time, and headed to the main office. As new transferring Seniors, all three boys had to pick up their schedules and drop emergency contact information off.

Looking for the nameplate on the secretary’s desk, Poe glanced down and smiled, “Good Morning, Ms. Erso.”

Glancing up from her typewriter, Ms. Erso deigned to acknowledge them.

Waving her hand, towards a wire basket on the edge of the desk, “You can leave your paperwork there,” the administrator pointed. Eyeing the digital clock, Ms. Erso directed, “Better head to your home room, Seniors in Room 102, you don’t want demerits on the first day.”

Accepting their dismissal, Ben, Finn and Poe turned on their heels and rushed down the hall busily scanning the numbered doors.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

“Good morning, child,” Maz smiled affectionately, looking up from her ironing, “are you excited for your first day at Fontbonne?”

“I don’t know, Mom?” Rey shrugged, “An all girls school should be interesting though,” Rey mumbled between spoonfuls of her Cheerios and bananas. Sitting at their small dining room table, the pair enjoyed their breakfast together. 

Rey’s new school, Fontbonne Hall Academy, was situated just opposite the Fort Hamilton Army Base on the northern side of the Verrazano Bridge. Historically, the main building on the small campus once belonged to the railroad magnate “Diamond Jim Brady”. He purchased the manse in the 1890s for his girlfriend, entertainer Lillian Russell. Since 1937, the grounds served as an all girls Catholic College Preparatory School, named after a nun from the French Revolution.

Maz nodded affirmatively, “At least you know Zorii.” Carefully ironing Rey’s white uniform shirt, Maz spritzed a bit of starch and pressed a sharp crease into the short sleeves.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Rey let out a disgruntled huff, “Transferring in as Sophomores could be tough for us.” Quickly slipping the freshly pressed shirt over her thin tee, Rey complained, “I bet all the cliques coming in are already together.” Moving to place her cereal bowl in the sink, Rey grabbed her bagged lunch. 

Leaning down to give her foster Mom a quick hug goodbye, Maz stopped Rey short, “Here, this is the number to one of the pay phones by my pretzel cart.” With a warm smile Maz pressed a scrap of paper with the phone number on it along with a couple of dimes into Rey’s palm and added, “Give me a ring when you have a free period.”

Leaving her mom with a nod and toothy smile, Rey walked out the front door and headed towards Ridge Boulevard to meet up with Zorii Bliss. 

Waiting on the corner, Zorii turned around and gave Rey a wave. Hurrying towards her friend Rey greeted, “Morning!” Eyeing her friend’s uniform, Rey shrieked, “Zorii, your skirt is so short, how!?”

“I rolled it, see.” Zorii opened her wesket to reveal the rolled waistband.

Shoving her book bag into Zorii’s arms, Rey quickly tucked her skirt up as well. “Ahh, that’s much better,” Rey sighed, “the hem across my knees was driving me crazy!” Grabbing her bag back, Rey thanked Zorii with a smile as the pair crossed the boulevard and headed to the avenue to catch their bus.

Running the last few yards to the bus stop, the girls clamored aboard the B37, dropped the nickel fare into the coin receptacle and found a seat near the back. 

“Did you get your locker assignment and home room?” Zorii wondered, pulling her school schedule from her tote, waving it in Rey’s face. 

“Got it,” Rey answered, pointing to her bag, “My locker is in the gym, near the pay phone and the Music Room is my advisory.” Distracted, Rey marked the streets as each corner passed the window. Abruptly braking for a red light, the bus jerked to a stop. 

The fine hairs on the back of Rey’s neck prickled. Looking out the front of the bus, Rey caught a glimpse of Ben racing by on his bike, headed off for his first day of school. With a secret smile to herself, Rey sighed at the memory of the past weekend with Ben and her very first kiss.

“Rey, Earth to Rey!” Zorii snapped her fingers in her friend’s face, pointing at the campus map guide. Tracing her fingers across the paper, Zorii found her advisory, “My locker is in the language lab, and I’m in the Art Room, here, so right next door to you!” 

Rey nodded at Zorii with a dreamy smile, her thoughts lingering on Ben still, replied, “That’s great!”

Shoving her friend’s shoulder with a playful laugh, Zorii broke Rey’s reverie. Sheepishly smiling, Rey focused on her friend and turned her thoughts to their impending first day of school.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Jumping up from his desk, pangs of hunger rumbling through his stomach, Ben left his AP English class in a hurry. Heading down two flights of the marbled staircase, Ben searched for Poe and Finn. Lumbering into the hallway just outside of the cafeteria, Ben paused to acclimate to his surroundings.

A buzz of younger students pushed about him, leaving and entering the cafeteria’s double doors. “Is that the smell of gravy?” Ben thought, still looking around for his friends. 

Ben noticed on the far wall, next to the entrance to the boys’ bathroom, a diminutive woman in a white uniform casually leaning on a stool next to what looked like a food stand.

Meandering over to inspect the selections, Ben nervously eyed the attendant with her coke-bottle styled glasses perched on her tiny nose. 

“Young man,” the woman smiled fondly, “I assume you need something. Desperately.”

“Yes,” Ben grinned, the rush of the surrounding crowd thinning, “A pretzel and a Mountain Dew, please.” Ben opened his wallet and fished out a single.

Still swiveling his head, Ben sought out his friends while the ‘Pretzel Lady’ accommodated his request.

“Here, child,” the ‘Pretzel Lady’ handed Ben the snacks and his change, “you must be new to the school. I’m Miss Maz.”

“I am.” Ben returned, with a bashful nod, noting the unusualness of the woman’s name, a detail he seemed to be missing nagged in the back of his mind, “and I’m Ben.”

Maz’s eyes twinkled mischievously, pointing over Ben’s shoulder, “Ahhh, I think you better answer that phone.”

Confused, Ben turned around and gaped at the row of phones opposite the pretzel cart.

A shrill ring announced an incoming call. Turning to side eye the very petite Maz, Ben grimaced at her playful smirk, loping over he picked up the receiver. 

Suddenly the hair on Ben’s forearms rose in anticipation. Reaching for the handset, Ben placed the phone up to his large ear and voiced a gruff, “Hello?”

The breathy voice on the other end hitched, “Ben?”

Eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, Ben whipped around to lock eyes with Maz just as Poe and Finn were bounding down the steps towards him.

Incredulously Ben responded, “Rey!” A sudden warmth, he was now very much familiar with, flooded his chest, a shy smile spreading across his face. 

“I have a free period right now and I am calling my Mom.” Rey began, her voice whispered through the line. 

Walking up to Ben, Maz gently tugged the receiver out of Ben’s hand and patted his bicep. Smiling smugly, Maz spoke into the phone, “Hello, Rey, I just met your Ben.” 

With a brief wave from Maz, Ben retreated into the cafeteria, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Is that Rey’s mom?” Poe asked, the look of confusion plain on his face. 

Rubbing the back of his neck Ben laughed, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“I smell gravy!” Finn called over his shoulder, making his way over to the food counter, leaving both teens speechless.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad, should I have a bad feeling,” Ben gestured wildly in the air in front of him, “about this?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Musical Inspiration - Rita Coolidge - “(Your Love has Lifted Me) Higher” 
> 
> “Oh I'm so glad I finally found you  
> You're that one in a million man  
> When you wrap your lovin' arms around me,  
> I can stand up and face the world again”

**> >>>>carpe diem<<<<<**

“Come on, kid,” Han Solo bellowed up from the bottom of the staircase, “Uncle Chewie’s on a tight schedule today!”

A tee shirted Ben yelped, “Shit!” 

Leia called from her bedroom, “I heard that Ben, watch the language!”

Inspecting a nick on his chin from shaving, Ben quickly tore a piece of tissue from the toilet paper roll sitting on the tank next to him and blotted the small offending cut. 

“Down in a minute!” Ben yelled back from the bathroom, in response to his dad below.

Sheepishly, Ben stepped down the hallway. Peeking his head around the doorway, Ben offered, with an apologetic smile, “Sorry, Mom.”

“Here,” Leia grinned, throwing a balled up hockey jersey at Ben, “I think you were looking for this last night.”

“Thanks!” Ben leaned in and gave Leia a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bounding down the staircase, Ben stopped short in front of his Dad. Pulling the jersey over his head, Ben wondered out loud, “Are we picking Uncle Chewie up?” 

Smoothing out the garment, Ben looked down to check if the iconic blue and red NY Rangers logo was right side out. Twisting his head, Ben noted Rod Gilbert’s number 7, emblazoned across the back. 

Grabbing his keys from the ledge that divided the dark wood panel below from the light blue floral pattern of wallpaper above, Han Solo shook his head, “No, Chewie took the Railroad out East this morning.” Pulling on a lightweight bomber jacket and grabbing his Captain’s cap, Han slapped Ben on the back, “Let’s go.”

“So, Rey’s last name is Kanata, right?” Han’s eyes twinkled, driving down 78th Street towards Narrows Avenue.

Distracted at the thought of spending the day with Rey, in a plane, Ben’s heart was thundering with anticipation. Looking up at his father, Ben stuttered, “Yes.” 

“Hmmm,” Han hummed noncommittally, “Interesting.”

“Dad, should I have a bad feeling,” Ben gestured wildly in the air in front of him, “about this?!”

With a smug smile, Han avoided Ben’s question. Jutting his chin to the right, “72nd Street?” 

Unconsciously motioning to the right with his hands, Ben begged, “Dad, what aren’t you telling me?”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

The strains of Casey Kasem’s Top 40 countdown played in the background of Rey’s bedroom. Twirling the phone cord between her fingers Rey flitted about her room listening to Rose’s account of her first full week of school at Brooklyn Tech. 

“I’ve got to go, Rose!” Rey smiled into the phone, the final chorus of Debbie Boone’s “You Light Up my Life” softly echoing in the background, “Ben and his dad should be here, any minute!”

“Ok, Rey, but I want details later, everything!” Rose demanded across the phone wire, “Call me!”

Laughing at her obstinate friend, Rey giggled, “You’ll be the first person I call, I promise!”

Eyeing her reflection in the mirror, Rey inexpertly tried for a French braid. Smoothing out the bumps with a quick comb through, Rey blotted a small amount of cherry flavored lip gloss on and pocketed the tube. Leaning over her desk to shut her radio off, Rey silenced the scratchy voice of Ted Nugent.

Slinging a small canvas bag across her body, Rey grabbed a denim jacket from her closet and headed down the stairs. 

“All set, child?” Maz asked, walking out of the kitchen, both hands wrapped around a large mug of tea, motioning to the door, “Let’s wait on the front porch.”

“Ok.” Rey blushed. Shyly eyeing Maz, Rey mumbled to her mom, “I still can’t believe how you met Ben!”

“I had a feeling it was him. I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people.” Maz sagely offered, “I saw your eyes in his, the moment he spoke.”

Settling on the concrete partition shared between the Kanata’s limestone row house and the Mann’s next door, Rey anxiously peered down the block, looking for a car to turn the corner.

Blowing lightly across her mug of tea, Maz questioned Rey, “Your first ride in a plane, are you nervous, child?”

“A little nervous and a lot excited!” Rey laughed, her cheeks dimpling under the pink tint spreading across her face.

“I remember the first time I went up in a plane, it was many, many years ago!” Maz reminisced, fondly. “The pilot was a big bear of a man, l had a wild crush on him for a while,” Maz looked over her the rim of her glasses at Rey, “the timing wasn’t right.”

For all the years Rey had been with Maz, the woman never mentioned her love life. With a newfound sense of having a special someone in her life, Rey’s perspective of her foster mom turned on its axis, “Wow, mom, you never mentioned this before. What happened?” 

A honking horn interrupted the pair. Both turning their attention to the street, they watched as Ben alighted from his father’s idling car, a huge goofy grin plastered to his face.

With a breathless “Hello” Ben leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Rey’s cheek.

“Hi, Miss Maz,” Ben blushed, turning towards Rey’s mom with a small wave.

Following his son up the curb, Han Solo pulled his cap off his head, a smug smirk gracing the handsome face of the older gentleman.

“Han Solo!” the diminutive woman grinned over Ben’s shoulder, “Where's my boyfriend? Still working on ships?”

“Hi Maz,” Han slyly chuckled, looking up to the stoop, Ben and Rey rendered speechless, “Chewie’s actually out at the airfield, want to come for the ride?”

Hoping off the partition, Maz hurried down the porch steps and greeted Han Solo with a warm embrace. “Old friend,” Maz murmured, “How’s the General these days?”

“Great! Leia is just great!” Han returned affectionately, glancing down at his dear friend.

“Mom,” Rey interrupted, her eyes as round as a 38 LP, “I didn’t know you knew Ben’s parents, how?”

Maz patted Rey’s shoulder and with a wink for Han, “A good question - for another time. Have fun on your first plane ride, dear, you better get going.” 

Checking his watch, Han agreed, “Let’s go kids.” 

Donning his cap, Han Solo threw a brief salute up for Maz as he herded Rey and Ben into the car for the hour and a half drive out to Republic Airport.

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Han threw a knowing look at Ben as he jumped into the backseat of the car with Rey. Fiddling with the radio, Han found a classic rock station and set out for the airfield. The original plan for a Saturday flight fell through, the plane Chewie had in mind wasn’t available. So with no other choice, Han and Chewie agreed upon a late Sunday morning flight time. Traffic was light along the Belt Parkway, the sky, crystal clear. 

Glancing out the window towards his right, Han nodded, “We’ll have a spectacular view up there today.” 

Ben agreed, tugging Rey closer to his side, pointing out the window, “We should be able to top out at 15,000 feet.”

Han merging the car onto the Southern State Parkway, noted his odometer, “We should be there in about twenty five minutes.”

>>>>>¥¥<<<<<

Pulling up to the hangar, Ben spied Chewie doing the final precheck on the _Piper Pacer-PA 20_ they would be going up in. Waiting for his dad, to exit the vehicle, Ben eagerly sought out Rey’s bright hazel eyes. 

“Hey,” Ben gently smiled, “Nervous?”

Rey’s gaze drifted down, from Ben’s intense eyes to his pink, luscious lips, “Not at all, should I be?”

“No,” Ben grinned, softly cupping Rey’s chin, pulling her up for a proper kiss.

Rey’s fingers traced along Ben’s muscular biceps up to his bare neck. Purposely sliding her slender fingers through the fine hairs along Ben’s nape, Rey gently scratched her fingernails up against his scalp. Growling, Ben firmly pulled Rey in closer to his hip, coaxing a husky moan from the back of her throat with his hot tongue.

A sharp rap on the window startled the young lovers, each jumping apart as if electrified.

Laughing, Chewie said, “Plenty of time for that later.” 

Pulling the car door open, Han continued, “We’re cleared by the tower for take off.”

Both teens hastily jumped out of the car, their embarrassment apparent.

Rey, beet red, ducked her face quickly into the crook of Ben’s arm, “You’re enjoying this way too much, Solo,” playfully swatting at his abdomen.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ben laughed and pulled a pair of aviator sunglasses from his pocket and popped them on his prominent nose. Unconsciously puffing his chest out he directed Rey towards the 4 seater plane, “Your chariot awaits, my lady.” 

Rolling his eyes at Ben’s sudden swagger, Han suggested, “Ben you sit up front with Chewie in the co-pilot seat,” looking over to Rey, Han finished, “and I’ll take the back with Rey.”

The four passengers quickly settled in and buckled their seat belts. Rey adjusted her headset over her French braid, her pulse racing in excitement, heightened by the close proximity of Ben’s _dyad_ bond. The physical swoop in her stomach amplified with adrenaline.

Listening for the “All Clear”, Ben maneuvered the small propeller plane to the runway parallel to a small cemetery that made up one of the borders of the airfield.

Taking his sunglasses off and handing them to Rey, Ben grinned, eyes shining, “Is this ok, for you?” he asked loudly over the noise of the engines.

Returning Ben’s smile with a blinding grin of her own, Rey shouted, “YES!”

>>>>>the end<<<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging me, I really enjoyed this bit of nostalgia!
> 
> All the music mentioned charted on the Top 40 in 1977, except for Blue Hawaii.
> 
> Special shout-out to LightAroundtheCorner, your encouragement and kind comments spurred me on for this story which started out as a innocent one shot ……………xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Updated the tags, edited the chapter and upped the chapter count - having too much fun writing this crew 🙃


End file.
